Backwards on a Sin
by Klandestinee
Summary: Wilhelmina is given the burden of helping her mother raise her young siblings at age 13. By 15, her mother informs her that every year, ten girls are chosen to compete for the love of the god of mischief himself, Loki. It's present day and Mina is not far from 18. What happens if she is chosen?
1. Chapter 1

Loki Odinson had been searching for a wife for the longest time. Or, so my mother had told me. I hadn't paid much attention to Loki or Thor's social lives much. I spent most of my time taking care of my little brothers and sister. For the longest time my mother had talked about Loki and Thor. Being gods, they were of importance. My mind stayed more on the welfare of my siblings. My mother, Freida, was our sole parent. Our father had passed away of sickness after my mother gave birth to my youngest sibling, Marla.

Tanner and Stefan were the pair of twins I spent most of my time chasing around. They had a twinkle in their eye that foreshadowed trouble. Marla on the other hand was just a curious little girl with her hair always tied up behind her back. I spent a lot of time teaching her about all the mistakes I made and how she could do so much better. I didn't have a problem taking care of everyone, I just knew that it was the role I had to take.

Basically, my daily life consisted of helping my mother cook meals, teaching my brothers and sisters everyday life skills, reading, and taking an occasional dip in the spring. Sometimes I would take all the little ones to the town market where we would sample the miscellaneous foods and talk to the vendors. Asgard made for a beautiful home. However, as beautiful as it was, I was terribly lonely. The only thing I really had was my family. In fact, family was the only thing I really knew.

Being shy, it was hard for me to make friends. I'd catch an occasional man looking me up and down, but wasn't sure how to respond to it. Other girls my age thought me weird due to my lack of social skills. Or should I say lack of social skills with anyone my age. Anyone older and younger than me, I was fantastic with. I could sit down and listen to an elderly man tell me his tales of war, or teach Marla how to read a book. I just didn't find gossiping about the beautiful Thor entertaining.

My mother would occasionally look me up and down and remark on how much I looked like my father. Sometimes it brought tears to her eyes, as she missed him so much. She said we had the same curly, unruly, chestnut colored hair and wide green eyes. I was only 13 when he died. Being 17, it had been 4 years since his passing. I felt sort of guilty, having the most time with him out of all my siblings. Sometimes I would have Marla sit on my lap, with the twins on the floor, and talk about the times we had together.

I remember my 15th year, standing over a pan of fish next to my mother. For the millionth time, she spoke to me about Thor and Loki.

"Loki has ridiculous standards." She remarked.

"On what?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Loki seemed to be like a snob, while his brother was just over-confident.

"Let me tell you, my Wilhelmina." This was how she began every one of her stories. I sat down on the ground and crossed my legs with a listening ear. "Loki Odinson has been searching for a companion for a very long time. In fact, his father had arranged for ten random women of 18 years to be selected every single year."

"Selected?"

"Let me finish." She scolded and then smiled. " These women would be taken to the finest dress makers in Asgard, where they fit them in the most beautiful of dresses. After being fitted, they would stand up on a stage for the approval of Loki. Most of the women don't even receive his approval. Such a picky man I tell you! After Loki makes his few choices, they are taken to a garden by the palace, where Loki questions them. Now this is where the women fail."

"Why do they fail?" I remember asking her.

"I do not know. It's just public knowledge how no woman has ever made it past the second round."

"What's the third round?"

"There are rumors. Some say it's a dinner with Loki and his family. Others say, he takes them to bed. Who knows?"

"I hope I never have to do that." I told her.

"But sweetheart, that's why I'm telling you this."

"What?" I said as I stood up. At 15 years old, I was already taller than my mother.

"Mina, in three years time, you may be selected to go before Loki."

I remember hearing those words coming out of my mother's mouth, and my jaw dropping.

I'm recalling this story as a 17 year old girl. Soon, I will be 18. As I turn 18, I will meet the first requirement to Loki's standards. It's now three years from the moment my mother told me about Loki's search for a companion, also known as, "The selection". I look at her as I sit on the chair across from her. Her black hair is tied in a bun, eyes are saggy and hands folded.

"Sweetheart, it would be a good thing if you happened to win the heart of Loki."

"But momma, I don't want to!" I told her.

"They promise to any woman that wins Loki's heart, that her family shall have exquisite living arrangements. You know we need that, Mina." She said with a tired voice.

I knew deep down she was right. We were very poor, and with 3 little ones to feed. I guess if I was the only way to improve my family's living situation, then so be it. But then again, how did I know I would make the selection anyways? I mean, its ten random women of 18 years. Half of my heart wanted to get picked, but the other half did not.

"Alright mom. If I get picked, I promise I will try."

A smile crept across my mother's tired face. I returned it and got up out of the chair. Marla and the twins suddenly ran inside, covered in mud.

"Oh you've done it!" my mother shouted, followed by a few laughs.

"Hi there momma!" Marla said in her high pitch voice. The twins stood there with grins on their faces as Marla tried to give mom a hug. She backed away quickly, like Marla was infected.

"Take them to the spring, won't you Mina?"

I nodded and ushered them out of the door. We walked along the pathway towards the edge of the woods. There was a spring just a little further that I liked to visit. It had the clearest water, with various colors of flowers along the edge by the rocks. One of the rocks was so big, I would just lay on it and bathe in the sun.

"This is where we get to clean?" Marla asked sweetly as she stepped in the spring and shook her foot.

"Yes, Mar." I nodded as all three of them began to clean themselves in the water. I sat on the rock and kept my eyes on them. The twins began to have a water fight and splashed each other like crazy. I figured it wasn't a bad thing since it was getting them clean.

I heard the sound of a horse and turned around. A short man on a black horse trotted towards us. He looked of importance by the clothes he wore, and the way he carried himself while sitting on the beautiful creature.

"Wilhemina, daughter of Wilhelm Von Argus?" He asked me as he held a scroll in his hand. I looked up at him, confused.

"Yes sir." I said. He handed me the scroll and smiled.

"This is a matter of the gods. Treat it as such. You have been selected as a candidate for the annual search. It is said, you will be 18 soon, yes?"

I nodded.

"You have a month to prepare. More information is inside the scroll. Good day, my lady."

With that, he turned around on his horse and left. My jaw hung open as I turned to face my siblings. They sat upon the large rock, and looked at me with shock in their eyes.

I made the selection.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran home on my bare feet with my siblings, scroll held tightly in hand. As I approached my destination, I swung the door open to see my mother washing our clothes over a wooden bucket. She looked up at me with a surprised expression on her face. Marla and the twins walked in, breathless from the run. After seeing the scroll in my hand, my mother's face went from surprised, to "I knew this was coming".

"Read it." She said, not taking her eyes from the clothes. I obeyed her, flipped open the scroll and began to read the intricately written words.

"Wilhemina, you have been selected as one of the ten women to meet Loki Odinson and compete to be his wife." I began and rolled my eyes. This was a sort of game? How stupid.

"This scroll contains information about what you will have to prepare for." I paused and looked up at my mom. Everyone was listening in very closely. "Ready for the list?" I asked. Everyone nodded in return.

"The finest seamstresses of Asgard will visit your home and fit you in a dress that resembles who you are, what you like, and what you would like to present. This will be the first round, as it will be decided if you are desirable or not." I continued, feeling excited that I would get to wear a fancy dress. However I began to think, who is he to tell me whether I am desirable or not?

"The second round consists of a meeting, allowing for you to impress Loki with your personality. This will take place in a garden by the palace. If it is concluded that you are well suited for marriage, you will then move onto the next round." I paused and flipped the scroll over. Nothing. It said nothing about the third round at all!

"Go on." My mother urged me.

"That's it." I said, feeling a little confused. I handed her the scroll and she examined it, shrugging her shoulders.

The letter seemed pretty short and broad. I was none too fond of how it was worded either. After sitting down at the table, mom and I had to explain everything that was going on to everyone.

"My sister? You could get married!" Stefan exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

To be quite honest, I had no idea what to expect. It just seemed so silly, competing for someone I didn't know. Anytime there was a huge ceremony and the townspeople were invited, we would go. I'd always see Loki, standing tall, with his chin held high and his eyes cutting into anything they came across. Just the opposite of him, Thor was always cheerful, yet boastful as well. I would rather marry Thor than Loki, I thought. At least Thor seemed happy. Loki just seemed like such a downer, and the way he looked at everyone made me question his intentions.

I walked into the room I shared with Marla and sat down to one of our old mirrors. Looking at it, I questioned whether I was desirable enough for a god. After pulling out my mother's brush, I ran it through my long wavy hair. I had to remember who this was for. This wasn't for me, it was for my family. I had to try for my family. Our living situation and their welfare was far more important than...my happiness?

It was two weeks later and my birthday had passed. I was officially 18 years of age and a full grown woman. On my birthday, my mom let me sleep in and avoid all chores. So, I got to go to the spring and relax. However, my birthday was over, and I got to wake up to a shrill voice talking to my mother.

"Oh I must see the beauty! I bet she looks just like you!"

"She looks like her father." My mother replied.

"Oh how fascinating!"

I decided to get up and go meet the voice, in fear she would come for me. I stepped out of the room to see a woman with long red hair. She was tall, with curves. A purple dress wrapped perfectly around her frame, and makeup marked her sweet face. I had estimated her to be about 35 years of age. She smiled wide as she looked me up and down.

"Lovely! I can definitely work with this!" She said in a high voice and grabbed my hand. "My name is Hildegard and I will be your seamstress."

"Call me Mina." I told her.

"Mind if I steal her for the day?" She asked my mom. She nodded at her as I left to get dressed in my clothes. I put on a special dress my mom made for me awhile back. It was a baby blue floor length gown with a sweetheart neckline and straps that wrapped around my neck. I was awfully proud of the dress.

"Oh don't you look precious. " She said to me as I stepped out. I wished my mom goodbye as Hildegard wrapped her arm around mine and guided me out the door.

Two horses waited outside for us. I was particularly excited that I would have the chance to ride a horse again. A grin swept across my face as I pet the reddish colored one, remembering how I used to ride with my father.

"You ride?" She asked me.

"I sure can." I smiled and hopped right on.

I followed Hildegard on my horse to the richer part of town, where everyone wore high dollar clothing and precious jewels. Men greeted Hildegard and tipped their hats when she trotted by. Once they saw I was part of her company, they did the same for me. I smiled awkwardly as they did so and carried on. Hildegard must have been a very well known seamstress!

Hildegard finally stopped at an outdoor shop, with many different colors of fabrics hanging down from any place they could. A short, plump woman with grey hair tied into a bun smiled at us as she pulled out some fabric. It was a majestic purple that was different from Hildegard's, but fit for a queen.

"No Ana, it isn't for me today! We'll be fitting her for the selection!" She told her with a smile. We walked further into the shop to examine more fabrics.

"Oh how wonderful!" Ana exclaimed. "I am so tired of pulling different shades of purple for you, miss. I can't even think of anymore."

I couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Ana smiled at me and walked closer to me, examining my dress.

"This dress was made with heart." She said and winked at me.

"My mom made it for me." I told her as she took the fabric in her hands.

"Mina! I should have introduced you to Ana, my assistant. Ana, this is Mina." Hildegard shrieked from the other side of the shop.

"We've made our introductions." Ana smiled and pulled out a beautiful blue fabric from her drawer. I noticed it began to fade into a violet color as she finished taking it out.

"Mina, what about this particular fabric?" She asked me.

"It's gorgeous." I told her as I felt the satin between my fingers.

Hildegard walked over with a big smile on her face. She was clearly satisfied with Ana's choosing.

"Add a bit of gold to that and we have ourselves a queen!" She declared.

"That's your solution to everything, Hilde." Ana replied.

"Is not!"

The two began to argue like sisters as I smiled and turned around. There was another fabric shop behind us. Except, this one looked more expensive, with more fabrics to choose from. There was a girl standing on a stool being measured. Golden curls fell around her hips as the seamstresses ordered her to turn. She had a thin frame, unlike me, who had curvy hips and a soft stomach. I frowned as I heard them say she was the most beautiful girl in the competition. The girl looked right at me and gave me a glare that could cut ice within a second.

"Don't worry, love. Beauty is skin deep. I heard that girl stormed into the shop, asking for the finest fabric of Asgard and saying she wouldn't settle for anything less!" Hildegard exclaimed.

"I'm only doing this for my family." I told them, as I sat down on one of the stools. "They promise beautiful living arrangements to the family of the girl who wins. If I win, my siblings won't have to grow up like I did. They can have a better chance...and my mother. Well my mom won't have such a weight on her shoulders."

"I have seen women want the riches, the notoriety, and the man himself. Hildegard, let's make a dress for the woman we have yet to see. The one we just met." Ana said with a smile, as she pulled out the measuring tape. I stood on the stool with my head held high as she began her work.


	3. Chapter 3

I had read about the Aurora Borealis in Midgard. I'd even seen pictures as well, and it was extravagant. For some strange reason, it was what occurred in my head when I saw the finished product of my dress. After taking my measurements at my first meeting a week ago, Ana and Hildegard went right to work. Hildegard even lent me the horse I rode downtown to check on the process every day. Her name was Luna, and she was a sweetheart. I even took Marla for a few rides with me.

It was of the finest blues and purples, with a hidden gold inside the sleeves. They even gave me a pearl set to complete the whole outfit. I remember standing in front of the tall mirror, spinning around with the biggest smile on my face, trying to figure out how I could thank them.

"It's stunning!" I said and wrapped my arms around them and kissed their cheeks. Mom, Marla, and the boys had stopped by as well to admire the dress. Mother had a tear in her eye as she hugged me and Marla kept asking if they would make her a dress too. The twins really couldn't care less and spent their time eating some apples.

I looked in the mirror one last time as my family was escorted out by officials. They weren't allowed to be here for the next part of the selection, which was for the seamstresses to 'prepare' me for the presentation. I had to learn what not to say and what to say. I also had to learn how to carry myself and speak to someone of his caliber. In my head, it didn't make much difference how I spoke to them. I was kind and courteous to everyone. I didn't believe I should have to treat him specially.

"Shoulders dropped, head held high, eyes forward," Ana said as I walked down the street, holding my dress with one hand. Hildegard stayed behind to take care of the shop so Ana could train me.

"Remember, you are in the presence of someone of great importance, whether you think so or not. You have been selected specially for him to view you. Act like it." She continued.

"Can I not have a smile on my face?" I grinned, still keeping my posture.

"A beautiful smile is always a finishing touch. It keeps you approachable!"

"I'm a fool when it comes to socialization!"

"We are almost there, Mina."

My heart stopped at the words. Almost where?

"Wait a second, I thought we were just walking down the street?" I asked her, totally dropping my position and furrowing my brow.

"Competition rules, love. Today is the day, and I wasn't allowed to speak of it until the day of. Just remember your posture, and be yourself. We are all proud of you. Oh! And do not lose those pearls!" Ana hugged me as I stood stiff in shock.

Competition rules? I was barely told what to do and how to do it! Before Ana left, she handed me the scroll and told me to present it to a guard. I turned around to see that the palace was straight ahead. I growled as I realized it was further than what I liked. So I looked around and noticed an old man walking his horse back to his barn.

"Excuse me, sir!" I yelled, picking up my dress in one hand and holding the scroll in the other. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me from afar. We both walked to each other, him with the reins of his horse in hand. This one was all white, with a few red speckles on its back.

"My name is Mina." I said and shook his hand. He smiled through his many wrinkles and introduced himself as, "Sloane."

"It's very nice to meet you. I have to go to the palace for...a...the selection."

"You were wondering if ya could borrow a horse." He said plainly.

"Well only if you had an extra one." I said. There was no way I could take an old man's only mean of transportation. It wouldn't be such a big deal to walk all the way to the palace, although it would be a drag, I could do it.

"What if I don't have an extra horse for ya to borrow?" He said to me, petting the large creature.

"I can walk, it's no big deal." I smiled, slightly disappointed. However, I wasn't about to let it show.

"Do ya know how to ride?"" He asked me. I grinned and shook my head. Of course I knew!

"Yes sir! I rode when I was a little girl until...well until my dad passed away. Those are some of the best memories I have." I told him, feeling a sudden sting of depression. I wrinkled my nose, feeling as if I was about to cry. He saw the pain in my face and tilted his head.

"I detest the selection. It's mostly because stupid girls who can't ride come to me and ask for a horse. I ne'er give it to 'em. I'll let ya have this one, but only if she takes to ya."

I smiled happily and pet the horse. She was very sweet and seemed to like me. Sloane nodded and I hopped right onto the saddle. We took off as I thanked Sloane for letting me borrow her.

"Call her Arella!" Sloane shouted.

"Thanks again!" I yelled as Arella went faster. The palace was just a few moments away. We rode through a bit of woodsy area and over a bridge. The wind flew through my hair violently as I remembered riding with my dad. I used to have a horse name Vena who would take me all over town and through the forest. She really belonged to my dad, and passed away of old age just a year after he died. It was a weird connection the two of them had together.

After a little bit, Arella and I arrived to the front gates of the palace. A tall guard clad in Asgardian armor approached me as I held out the scroll for him to examine.

"Mina?" He asked as he looked me up and down. After I nodded at him he smiled wide. "I see you have Sloane's horse."

"You know Sloane?" I asked him with a confused look on my face.

"The old man complains every year that the silly girls try to take his horse because they are too lazy to walk to the palace. What those girls don't know, is that he and his horse are actually part of the test."

I slowly raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Although the presentation is really the first round, we have a test to see which girl can convince old man Sloane to let them borrow a horse. He's been around awhile and he's a bit of a pain. I can't even convince him to let me use Arella. If they can convince Sloane to let him use her, then they just have to see how she reacts to them. Horses got a way of seeing people for who they really are, you know? But anyways, congratulations Mina. I will let Loki know."

I smiled and gave a little bit of a laugh. Wow! I hadn't even walked through the doors and I was already doing well. After talking a little bit about old man Sloane, one of the other guards took Arella to a barn where she would be fed and cared for. The one I was talking to took my arm and led me into the palace.

The doors opened as I heard the many complaints of hurt feet. Oh joy.

_Here is the surprise! Minas dresses! Credit goes to Dolldivine. _ albums/vv129/killyoufirst/I%20dont%20know%20what%20to%20call%


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn old man should have let me borrow that stupid horse!" shrieked a girl with jet black hair tied into a long ponytail. The guard had led me to a large room with tables of mounds of food and all sorts of drinks. Not to mention, a slew of cranky girls, also known as my rivals. There was no way I was about to tell them I managed to pass _that _test. They would eat me up like sharks in a bloody tank.

"The last competitor has arrived." The guard announced. The girls looked up from their conversations to examine me. I felt like I was underneath a microscope. Next thing I know, the guard left me to his duties. I was standing there like a deer in headlights.

"Well that's everyone." The girl with the ponytail sighed and scrunched up her nose. She didn't seem to impressed with me.

"Can you believe those damn seamstresses just left us to walk here? I mean, come on! How are we supposed to be able to stand when we present ourselves to Loki?" another girl with flaming red hair scowled. I was beginning to get annoyed by all the complaints from these girls. Why did they have to choose such whiners? I grabbed a chair off to the side and sat down. Remembering what Ana told me, I sat straight with my head held high.

"Your name is?" the girl with the ponytail asked condescendingly. I lifted my eyes to see her large brown eyes boring into my face.

"My name is Wilhelmina." I announced somewhat loudly, showing I was not intimidated. The last thing I wanted was for one of these girls to mess with me. I wasn't here to make friends; I was here on family business.

"Wilhelmina, your feet are not swollen like ours." She stated. Immediately everyone became silent and all the girls looked at me with furrowed brows and tense lips.

"Did you convince old man Sloane to borrow that horse?" She asked, bending over slightly. My mom went back and forth. However, it was still on one thing. Confidence.

"Yes, I did. Is that a problem with you?" I asked her while raising an eyebrow.

She scoffed and walked away. I was half expecting her to punch me. However, I did receive a few glares from some of the girls. This included one from the blonde in the other shop I saw a while ago.

The large door opened and another guard came into the room.

"Line up according to the order in which you came in. Beginning with Malin, and ending with Mina."

It took us a few minutes as some of the girls argued over who came in before one another. It was fairly easy for me, as I came in last. Finally after we get lined up, we follow the guard like schoolchildren to an even bigger room with a massive stage. Everything was fit for royalty. This included the statues, miniscule details in the architecture, and the intricate designs on the ceiling. I had to catch my breath as the guard instructed us to stand on the stage, leaving two feet between one another.

"Loki shall be with you shortly." He announced from the floor and walked out. Some of the girls looked at one another and shrugged. Another one complained about her feet. Again with the whining...

I heard a creek that made everyone shut up. You could hear a pin drop. Suddenly footsteps began to reach closer, and closer. Wearing his famous golden helmet and green attire, Loki himself walked over and stopped about 15 feet from the stage. With eyes that could penetrate steel, he looked every single one of us over. A few guards stood followed behind them. I assumed they were here to escort and heartbroken woman out of this place. I held my breath and kept my posture.

"Please leave the stage when asked to. Do not pose an issue. You will be removed by force, if need be." announced an older guard with a long beard.

Loki headed toward the stairs of the stage and slowly crept up them, keeping everyone on edge. Having his footsteps being the only sound echoing in my ear nearly killed me. He stood at the opposite end of the stage and paused. He looked the first one up and down, which happened to be the whiniest one of the bunch. He tapped her on the shoulder and whispered.

"Leave."

"What?" She said in disbelief.

Loki gave her a look that reduced her to tears. One of the guards ended up having to escort her out. He ended up telling two more girls no, and stood at number four. Number four was Katrina, my least favorite. Also known as the girl who decided to point out that I outsmarted everyone and convinced old man Sloane to give me his horse.

"No."

With clenched teeth and eyes that could kill, she decided to look him up and down. Loki looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?" He asked with a questioning look on his face. In a huff, she walked off the stage.

He let go a girl with brown hair next, leaving only four of us left. After she left the stage he stood next to the blonde girl I didn't care much for. She wore a marvelous red dress with silver detailing. Her name was Elsie and she was beautiful. Loki just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well I have to keep one, don't I?" He said and rolled his eyes. He told her to stay. It was like she only met bare minimum. My thoughts began to race. I wasn't nearly as pretty as her, was I?

"You can stay too." He said to a girl with deep brown hair, tied up in a pretty up-do. Her dress was of an emerald green color and her name was Sonja. I figured he'd only picked her for the green dress, so they could somehow match. I laughed in my head, completely ignoring the fact that he just said no to another girl. Before I knew it, he was standing right in front of me.

"Heard you came in on a horse." He stated plainly, raising an eyebrow.

"I did, sir."

"Stay for me?" He asked. I was completely caught off guard. Loki did not tell me to stay, but he asked? I looked him straight in his eyes. They were of a mossy green, filled with authority. His face somewhat softened as he started back into mine.

"I will."

_Hey guys, thanks for reading. You may have to PM me for those pictures. I'll have Mina's, and the other two girls that made the presentation! For some reason they won't go on here? I don't really know how to do that so if someone could teach me? Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

After the first round, the three of us were escorted to separate rooms to stay in for the night. It was me, Elsie, and Sonja that had remained. Mom was right, not many women were really chosen during the presentation. One of the guards informed me that a letter would be sent out, letting my family know about my progress. I smiled at the thought of how proud my mom would be, knowing I had been appealing to Loki.

The room was large, but not really compared to the rest of the palace. A queen size bed lay in the middle, with light curtains surrounding the frame. I opened them to reveal beautiful chocolate colored sheets with golden trim. Feathers filled the plush pillows and the blankets were incredibly soft. Seeing a large closet, I walked over to open it and found it to be full of fine clothes. Deciding it was time for bed, I went ahead and found a white gown and put it on. It was incredibly light, and fell to my knees. I gazed upon the large window and in a trance, made my way toward it. I sat on the bench and rested my head on my hands, looking over the pretty garden. There were purple and blue Iris's. I found it to be very odd, considering they were the same colors as my dress. Maybe Loki was trying to trick me into thinking I was something special. Well, I wasn't going to fall for it.

I woke up to a knock on the door with a severe pain in my back. It turns out, that I fell asleep on the bench by the window last night. Cursing myself as I got up off the bench, I made my way towards the large door. I opened it to see none other than the trickster god himself, Loki. He raised an eyebrow once he took in my appearance. I had a messy bun piled on top of my head and a strap falling off at my shoulder. It was too late to gather myself, so I just stood straight like nothing was wrong.

"Good morning, Prince Loki." I said. He was dressed more plainly today, in a loosely fitted, tan V-neck with long sleeves and black pants. His midnight colored hair was in its usual style and his face stayed in the same state. Expressionless. That is until he noticed something I hadn't. He raised his eyes to the ceiling as he spoke.

"I wanted to wish you good morning personally. I will send a guard to escort you to breakfast in about 20 minutes. Take that time to dress yourself with anything that has been provided for you." He bit his lip. I wasn't going to lie, it was kind of cute.

"Thank you, sir."

Suddenly he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. He had such a perfect, unique smell that made the hair on the back of my neck raise.

"Make sure you dress in something..._warm. _I can see you are cold."

Immediately I knew what he was talking about. My confidence broke as I held my arm against my chest and backed away. The faintest smile appeared on his face as I looked up at him. He was nearly a whole foot taller than me!

"I-I apologize."

"I won't hold it against you." He said and headed down the hallway. I could swear I heard him laugh as I shut the door.

"I can't believe this!" I said out loud and flopped onto the bed. 20 minutes, I remembered.

After opening the door to the closet, I pulled out a heap of dresses and tossed them on the bed. Quickly, I found a cute pink one and changed into it. Deciding not to be a slob, I put all the dresses back in, nice and neatly. I groaned when I remembered my hair wouldn't work as it was. Opening the drawer to the vanity, I found a brush and pulled my hair into a side braid. Once I decided I looked suitable, I patiently waited on the bed. I sighed, still unable to believe that I was _nipping_ in front of Loki.

_Knock, Knock._

I opened the door to see a young, wide eyed guard clad in Asgardian armor.

"There has been a change of plans. Loki will not be present at breakfast. He wishes for you to dine with his friends and brother, Thor. "

I was puzzled. Why did everything seem...so uncoordinated?

"Will the other girls be present?"

"I can only tell you that due to some circumstances, he wishes for you to be acquainted with them first."

"Okay, thank you." I told him, as I decided just to keep my mouth shut and not ask any more questions.

He led me down the hall and back to the room where I first entered. At an unnecessarily long table sat five people. There were four men and one woman. I recognized them as very well known warriors form the stories I had been told. In order from left to right, there sat Sif, Thor, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral. They stood up from their seats as I entered the room and smiled at me. I smiled back as Thor greeted me.

"That's the girl they have been talking about!" declared Thor as he pulled a chair in-between him and Hogun. I took my seat as a few servants brought us large plates of food that smelled so tempting.

One by one they all introduced themselves to me and began to tell stories about their many adventures. I can honestly say, I had never laughed so hard in my life. They told me about the time Loki was showing them a trick and he accidentally set Thor's cloak on fire. Oh, and the time Thor lost a bet to Loki, and made him dress like Sif for a day.

I felt so at ease with them. I even told them some of my own personal stories. Like, the time I spilled hot potato soup all over this girl who had insulted my little sister for her webbed toes. Thor and Hogun gave me a double high five for that one.

"So I heard you had an interesting visit from my dear brother this morning, hmm Mina?" Thor teased and nudged my elbow with a wink.

"That was incredibly embarrassing." I informed them, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Oh Thor! No need to bring that up. She must be so ashamed." Sif exclaimed and took a large bite out of her apple.

"You know the trickster boy loved it!" Fandral shouted out loud. "Let me tell you, I hope he picks her. Loki needs a girl like her." He continued. I instantly felt my cheeks flush red.

"Why did he send her to us instead? Shouldn't she be with them?" Sif asked.

Them?

"What?" I said, feeling a new rush of jealousy in my stomach.

"I have a few theories." Vostagg said. "Either he wants our approval first, or he wants to be alone with her." He continued with a laugh.

"I was told that there was a change of plans...due to circumstances." I informed them.

Everyone went silent, not knowing what to say.

" Well typically him and the girls would all eat together. It's just strange you would be here instead of there." Thor told me.

"Oh." I said sadly.

"He can be a puzzle, love." Fandral informed me. I wrinkled my nose, beginning to feel that familiar sad rush.

"I hope I'm still being considered."

_Whew! This girl is off to bed! Any thoughts, ideas? Maybe some complaints? Give me a PM or a review! Def. gonna be working on this tomorrow night after work :)_


	6. Chapter 6

"You're considered in our books." Thor said with a reassuring wink. I smiled at him and continued to eat. The food was amazing compared to the typical fried fish and greens my mother would fix up. I had begun to wonder why I was not as skinny as the other girls, having such a poor diet. I began to hear feminine laughter from down the hall. It was approaching closer as the seconds passed by. I immediately rolled my eyes and chewed harshly on the bacon.

"Is this jealousy I sense?" Thor leaned into my ear and asked me. I gave him a look and continued to concentrate on my food as Loki, Sonja and Elsie entered the room.

"Brother! We were just enjoying a marvelous breakfast with dear Mina." Thor announced proudly. I smiled as he stood up and looked down on me, giving another wink.

"Oh? Elsie and Sonja were just telling me about how hungry they were. So I decided to bring them here." Loki replied as the two girls smiled, not taking their eyes off of his tall frame.

"You know Loki, Mina has already eaten and even though she does not tire of our adventurous tales, I _think_ you ought to take her to see the garden. _Alone_." Sif smiled sweetly as she said the last word. I couldn't help but look over and grin at her. However, the two other girls huffed as they pulled out their own chairs to the table. Loki once again raised an eyebrow, only to agree a minute later. I walked around the table and stood next to Loki. He grinned slightly as he took my hand. I turned around to look at the group, and gave them a smile.

"Enjoy your breakfast. I know I did." I said to the girls. They just rolled their eyes at me, but I didn't care.

Loki led me back down the hall, and through the exit which led us to the garden. I came to notice it was the very one I looked down upon from my bedroom window. There was a porcelain bench with an intricate, silver design that circled around a fountain. Loki and I took our seats as things immediately began to get awkward. I still felt embarrassed from what happened earlier, and I wasn't sure how to start a conversation with him. I sort of just looked straight forward, pretending to be interested in the scenery.

"Tell me why you are different." Loki said in his soft, silky voice and turned to face me. He folded his hands on his lap and looked at me with an intrigued expression. "From the other girls, I mean" he continued.

"Well I do not know the other girls." I stated with a smile.

"I see you were the only one who traveled on horse. Sloane let you borrow her?"

"He pitied me, that's why." I told him, not thinking of what I was saying. "I told him riding horses reminded me of my dad, and he's dead."

"That's sad to hear." He said as he picked three white flowers from the garden. He held them up between us as they began to change colors. Instead of white, he held a red rose, a purple iris, and a green colored daisy.

"You're talented." I said with a smile.

"Do you see any significance to these flowers?" He asked me with curious eyes. I twisted my lips in confusion as he handed them to me. Immediately it popped into my head.

"They represent the three of us." I answered.

"Good girl."

"Loki, may I ask you something?"

He looked at me, a little startled. I assumed this was because I wasn't fawning over him, or obviously trying to please him like the other girls might have done.

"Go ahead." He said.

"How come I wasn't invited to meet with you and the other girls?" I asked him, hoping my question didn't cross any lines. He squinted his eyes, as if looking for something in the distance and sighed. Oh boy, what did I just do?

"How often do you see an Iris?"

The question caught me off guard. He tossed the daisy and the rose on the ground, letting them disappear.

"Well I see more roses and daisies than I see of Iris's. I never cared for roses, they always pricked my finger. Daisies are too boring for me. You can dye them any sorts of color, but they still bore me to tears." I began to ramble and feel a little anxious. I just wished I was answering the question to his standards.

"So Iris's are less common." He stated plainly. "It's funny you should say those things about a simple trio of flowers. That is, especially when they seem to reflect real life."

I paused. Everything I said about the flowers must have had to do with the girls as well.

"I think it's obvious what this analogy states. I think I'll keep my Iris around for awhile." Loki said and winked at me. He yawned a bit and stretched his long arms over his head, lifting his shirt ever so slightly. I turned my head from him as I blushed, hoping he didn't find me admiring him silently.

"My brother seemed fond of you." He continued.

"I like all of them very much. They make me feel at home here." I assured him with a smile.

"They'll probably give the other girls the same treatment." Loki told me in a don't-feel-so-special tone. It made me feel pretty stupid. A part of me wondered if he was right. It was like he was trying to put me in my place, and keeping me docile and submissive. He seemed to assume I would be okay with this. Well, I wasn't.

"Oh? Just like you probably showing the others the exact same flower analogy?" I snapped back at him. It was like for a second, I forgot he was a god. He snapped his head right to me, giving me a look that suggested I should know who I was talking to.

"Women are usually seen and not heard." He told me in a tone that suggested he was giving me a chance to redeem myself. I stood up and crossed my arms, not going to take it this time.

"I'm sorry, Loki. But, if that's the kind of wife you are looking for, then this is not going to work." I told him, wanting to escape his presence. As soon as I began to leave, I felt long fingers weaving themselves in my dress. He pulled too hard, and caused me to fall on my arm, scraping my elbow. I let out an 'ouch!' as he knelt down to me and examined my arm.

"This is what you get when the Prince doesn't dismiss you." He said with a slight smile and kissed my arm. I could honestly say that I didn't mind it. However, I still kept a thought in the back of my mind. He was probably just as affectionate to the other girls.

"Pain should go away in a second." He continued, helping me up. I thanked him and tried to escape once again, until he grabbed my shoulders.

"You said it yourself. A woman is usually seen and not heard. Why should I waste your time if all you want is a pretty girl who..." I paused. "..who knows nothing more than to please her husband! I do more than the duties of a wife, but of a mother and a sister as well. I shall not demote myself to your needs and wants. Prince or not!" I finished with a slight tear in my eye and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You will stay, Wilhelmina." Loki said with a whether-you-like-it-or-not tone. "No woman has ever wanted to leave on their own accord, and they won't"

"Why are you stopping me?" I pleaded. My thoughts were racing. I would rather find another way to support my family, than completely change for someone. At least my family would still have me!

He placed his hands on my waist and squeezed just a bit, never breaking eye contact. Slightly, he tilted his head forward and whispered to me.

"I'm very curious as to how well you will fare in the third round."

_Oooh cliff hanger! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, I was escorted to my room by Loki, with a guard standing outside at all times. They locked my window tightly to make sure I had no chances of escape. I had no clue why he wanted me if I wasn't willing to be just some trophy wife. I lay down and began to sort things out in my head. Did I still want to do this for my family? There were always opportunities outside of the competition. Maybe with my newly attained skills, I could find another suitable husband. There were so many things to consider and I was so confused about how I should go about this. Groaning, I fluffed one of the pillows and lay my head on it. Tears began to flow out of my eyes, as I knew I had to make I decision.

"I guess I'm going to have to try." I said out loud to myself.

_Knock_

The sound at the door caught me off guard. I hopped off of the bed to answer it. This time, I straightened myself up before I opened the door, in fear it was Loki.

"How did the meeting go?" said Sif, standing tall with a big smile on her face. I let her in and we sat down on the bed to chit chat. I decided to confide in her and tell her the truth about my family, and how I just wanted a place for them to live.

"Not many of us understand what it's like to struggle, Mina. I can say that...I admire you for sacrificing yourself for your family, even though you don't really have a choice." Sif said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. She gave me a warm and reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Sif."

I undid my braid and shook out my hair. Sif took her hand off my shoulder and laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Absolutely."

"Do you mind if I do your hair for the dinner tonight?" She smiled. "I know it's early, but I think it would be fun."

I grinned happily and nodded my head. It was almost like having a big sister around. Sif and I walked over to the vanity, where I sat down and she stood up, pulling my hair and wrapping it around in a lovely up-do. It took about 30 minutes. I was almost astonished that she could do hair so well. She's a warrior for god's sake! I figured she would be more interested in teaching me sword play or how to defend myself.

"I don't get to do this very often." She told me as she pulled out a few dresses. "Wear this one."

Sif pulled out a gold and black dress with a flower print arms. I thanked her and put it on, taking a spin in front of the mirror.

"You're ready." She said.

"For?"

"I'll take you." Sif told me and grabbed my hand to lead me out the doors. We passed the guard as I quickly followed her to the outside of the palace. Another surprise, I thought to myself as I shielded my eyes from the sun. I looked around to find Loki, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Over here!" She yelled as she ran towards a barn. I picked up my dress and followed, laughing at the extent of our silliness.

Out came Sif with Arella next to her. She had on a brand new saddle and looked very excited to see me by the way she trotted over. Another horse followed behind, which I presumed to belong to Sif herself.

"She missed you."

"I missed her too." I told Sif, as I pet Arella. She nodded her head back and forth in satisfaction.

"What is this?" I heard a voice say.

Loki.

Sif rolled her eyes as Loki headed our way, still in his plain clothes. I pretended to be more interested in Arella, as to avoid eye contact with him.

"I need you clean and unharmed for dinner tonight." He said as he walked to the opposite side of Arella and began to pet her. "Sif, what did you plan to do?" He asked.

"Arella missed Mina very much." She stated somewhat in a rude tone.

"I understand that, but I'd very much rather her stay in the palace."

"To what? Learn how to drink tea properly and sit like a princess?" Sif said with a hint of sarcasm as she pet her dark horse.

"No. I just don't want any accidents to happen. Is it wrong to want to protect her?"

I just stood there, with my attention kept on Arella. Stepping away from her, I decided to step up, not caring if Loki thought I should be _seen_ and not _heard._

"As much as I appreciate you caring, I do know how to take care of myself. I've been through worse situations than riding a horse." I informed him, still trying to be polite. I soon regretted opening my mouth at all.

"Worse situations? You're _still_ in one. I'd call it the worst when you've left your poor family behind in a broken home, to live in a palace and wear dresses that could buy them a week's full of food."

_Who told him I was poor?_

I was fuming, feeling like I could jump up and punch him straight in his face. I wanted to cry, but I knew I needed to keep my composure. Sif was in the corner of my eye with her jaw dropped. I didn't even acknowledge her at this point.

"Loki, I don't want money, fame or even _you._ In case you have forgotten, the one you marry is promised a new home for her family. _That _is why I'm here. But since it's such a damn issue for you, I guess I'll just be on my way."

I jumped on Arella and we immediately took off towards the gate. I could hear Sif curse at Loki, as he had apparently started after me on her horse. I gave her a small kick, trying to get her to go faster. Then, I remembered the guards at the gate and how I wouldn't be able to get through. Rolling my eyes, we turned around to face Loki on Sif's horse. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Didn't think that one through?" He asked.

"Who told you I was poor?" I demanded as Arella gave a small jump.

"None of yo—"

"It was one of those _whores_, wasn't it?" I said, seeing them walk out of the palace to see the commotion.

"Calm yourself." He said, getting off the horse. I got off too, feeling like I was ready to kill.

"Which one?" I screamed, pointing at them in the distance. Thor, his friends, and the girls were on their way towards us.

"Elsie!" He yelled back at me.

I stopped and looked at him. Suddenly there was Elsie and Sonja, the two of them on each side of Loki's arm.

"What's going on sweetie?" Elsie said to Loki with a fake voice. He just ignored her and gave me a concerned look. There she was, right there. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. This was it. I wanted to rearrange her face and rip out her thorns like the hideous rose she was.

"You bitch." I stated and shook my head with tears in my eyes.

"Excuse me?" She said and took a step towards me, trying to pose a challenge.

A challenge she presented and I challenge I accepted. Next thing I know, my fingers are in her hair, and I'm pulling as hard as possible. My fists are pounding on her face and chest and I've got my hands around her neck as she's choking. I could feel Loki wrapping his arms around my waist, trying to pull me back. However, not even his strength could contain me. The last thing I remember was tearing her dress and feeling a smooth hand around my neck. Everything turned black.


	8. Chapter 8

_ "She's not stable..."_

_ "Well she hasn't been treated very well, either."_

_ "It looks like she's moving."_

_ "Should we leave?"_

_ "She has more balls than you, Loki."_

Voices rang in my ear as I drifted into consciousness on an unfamiliar bed. I sat up to see Loki, and the others, minus the girls. I crossed my arms and laid back down, not wanting Loki in my presence at all.

"Leave us." Loki sneered at everyone. "Tell Sonja and Elsie if they wish to stay, to keep their mouths shut and mind their own business."

Everyone else left, unhappily at that. As I could see frustrated and concerned faces. I continued to look straight up in my bed, as Loki did something strange. With a swift movement of his long arm, he took his shirt off, to reveal a strong-looking chest and porcelain like skin. I could feel my face turn red as I wondered why he was doing this. After he began to crawl under the blankets beside me, I realized whose bed I was actually in. He turned on his side and just stared at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Are you going to come here or not?" He asked.

"You want to be in bed with a monster like me?" I snapped.

"As a matter of fact, I wish to be in bed with a _lovely _monster like you."

He was kissing my ass, and we both knew it. I moved slightly closer to him, still on my back. He took a hand and set it on my stomach, playing with the fabric of my dress. That was when I noticed I was wearing a night gown. I began to silently wish it was Sif who changed me, but then again I haven't been so lucky staying here. Realizing I had bigger problems, I quickly let it go and sighed.

"When do I depart?" I asked him. Having beat Elsie's face in, I was sure I was going to be asked to leave.

"You don't." He said.

...and again with the frustration. I pulled the blankets up to cover my face and groaned. Even still, after I physically hurt one of the other competitors, I could not leave. What did it take?

"I hurt her! By the way, how bad did I beat her ass?" I asked curiously from underneath the blanket.

Loki laughed and pulled the blankets up to him as well.

"You did a fierce job. However, I had to send her home."

"That bad, huh?"

"She was a snake. Plus, I only picked her-"Loki suddenly paused as if he said too much.

"What?" I said, raising an eyebrow with a light smile on my face.

"Do not worry about it." He said in with a slight tone of authority. I decided not to.

Under the blankets, he moved closer to me, nuzzling his face in my neck and taking a deep breath. I stiffened underneath his touch and bit my lip.

"Relax. I'm not going to eat you." He breathed in my neck with a smile. I could feel his nose grazing over my bare skin.

"I've never slept in another man's bed." I admitted.

"Oh? You just keep giving me reasons to keep you around." Loki laughed.

"You were mean to me, and used information that Elsie gave you against me. So far, you're not giving me reasons to stay." I informed him.

He looked up at me with an expression that showed he had been stumped. He just sighed and rolled his eyes. A little pissed off at his reaction, I shoved the blankets off of me and hopped off the bed. He grabbed my arm, but I slapped it off.

"Mina, please." He begged as I headed for the door. He ran in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders, pushing me back on the bed with force.

"I will scream." I said to him, as I sat on the bed.

"No one will hear." He assured me with a slightly evil smile. I was genuinely scared as he put his hand over my mouth. Like a child, I licked it and he soon took his hand off with a disgusted look on his face.

"You really are different, aren't you?" He asked with a laugh.

"You really are a snob, aren't you?" I retorted. He just laughed and sat down next to me. "You're frustrated and need someone to take it out on." I rambled, thinking out loud. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" He asked me.

"Why do you spend every year searching for a wife, and then shut every one of them down?"

"Well I'm a very picky man." He told me with a grin.

"Stop it! You're beating around the bush! Just tell me! If you want this relationship to work out, then we have to be open with each other!" I nearly screamed at him. After realizing what I had said, I slapped my forehead. Using the word, 'relationship', was not the best idea.

"Oh? So you're trying to work it out?" Loki asked.

"Maybe I am. But it isn't going to work without your cooperation." I explained to him.

"Come here." He said, lowering his voice into a more comforting tone. I obeyed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, allowing me to lean my head into his chest. His chin rested on my forehead as he squeezed me tight. It was a sweet gesture, and seemingly genuine.

"It isn't easy having a big brother that is so loved, while you're standing alone in his shadow." He began to explain. "The truth is, I never plan on choosing anyone. There hasn't been anyone worthy anyways, however. The whole thing is for attention, and to feel loved even if it is a false love. Most women like the idea of fame and money. It's rare that anyone genuinely cares for me as a person. As you can tell, I'm not Thor material."

I began to feel really sorry for Loki. But then again, I felt sorry for the women whose hearts he may have broken in the past. I began to wonder if he knew I was only interested in the housing for the winner. Maybe he did, but it wouldn't be anything new to him at all. Looking up at him, I took his face in my hands and just stared at him. He stared right back at me. We could have said lots of things, but we said nothing. He kissed my forehead and pushed me back down, placing the pillow underneath my head.

After crawling on top of me, chest to chest, he kissed my forehead once more. My blood began to race through my veins as his tender lips pressed against me. I couldn't help but smile wide after he crawled off, and back to the opposite side of the bed. We pulled the covers to our chests and silently drifted off to sleep.

_So many reviews, favorites, and views! It's appreciated! _


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to a cold breeze blowing through the open window and no one next to me. Puzzled, I rubbed my eyes and took a look around Loki's room. It was much larger than the others, and included a black leather couch that was larger than my bed at home. A massive mirror was sitting right next to an antique chest of drawers, just in front of the bed. I sat up straight to where I could see myself in the reflection. Tangled, brown hair was a mess and my eyes were still sleepy. When I was done examining myself, I walked to the window to shut it. But before I did, I saw Thor and Sif having a battle on the field. Sif was awful fast, but what Thor lacked in speed, he made up for in power. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun were off to the side laughing and cheering. I smiled as I heard Fandral mentioning something about Sif, saying he hoped she didn't "mess up her precious pony-tail."

Leaning slightly out the window, I waved to the three on the side, not wanting to disturb Sif and Thor. They jumped up and down like children when they saw me. Sif and Thor stopped after they heard the commotion and waved. Next thing I know, they are running towards me.

"Morning, princess!" I heard Thor shout from below.

"Good morning!" I yelled to all of them, with a wide smile on my face. "Where did Loki go?"

"I think he took that girl to the garden. Who knows? Come down and see us!" Sif yelled.

Quickly, I found a guard to lead me back to where I was staying. I had no clue where it was from Loki's bedroom, but we found it eventually. After throwing on a navy blue dress and some boots, I ran down to the field to see everyone waiting for me. Thor picked me up in a bear hug and shook me back and forth. Honestly, I thought he was going to break me into two halves!

"So Loki left you, did he?" Fandral asked me. I nodded and told him I had no idea where he went.

"Awful rude of him." Sif said.

"Hope you didn't have too much fun last night." Thor said with a wink and laughed.

"Nope. We had an argument and then went to bed." I said plainly, but then realized I was probably saying too much.

"Nothing physical?" Thor said with a dark tone and stepped forward.

"No, no! I shouldn't have said anything. We just argued a little, but everything is okay." I tried to assure them. I don't think it worked too well.

"Well what was it about?" Volstagg asked me.

I began to ramble. "J-just how I don't understand why he keeps me around. Oh and how picky he is when it comes to his women. Stuff like that."

"Why does he keep her around?" Hogun asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining!" He clarified as everyone gave him funny looks.

"I'm sure there are plenty of reasons he's kept her around." Sif said.

We all began to debate reasons as to why Loki has kept me in the competition. However, the one that made me laugh the most came from Fandral, who said it was because I, "make him stiff whenever I walk by."

"Can we go inside? I'm kind of hungry." Volstagg announced as he started heading for the door. We agreed and then followed him in.

We passed by the garden, and I couldn't help but look to see if Loki was there with Sonja. Somewhat surprised, I saw him sitting on the same porcelain bench we sat on. This time, he was with her, and they were just chatting up a storm. For a second, he glanced up and we locked eyes. Quickly, I turned away, as if denying he existed. He must not have liked that, since he climbed over the garden to meet us by the doors.

"Well, I see you made it out okay." He stated. It seemed like he was trying to be nice, but he just couldn't.

"I can handle myself." I said with a big smile, trying to be polite.

Sonja tried to make her way towards us, but she ended up ripping her dress on one of the thorns. Next thing I know, she's by Loki's side and holding onto his arm with a condescending look on her face.

"Loki and I were just talking about how..lovely it is outside." Sonja said, trying to catch her breath. I ignored her and told Loki I would see him later, knowing it would make him angry. He was the type of person who would _hate _to be blown off.

I walked back into the palace and sat down next to Thor at the table. Loki took a seat across from me, and Sonja was right next to him. She kept following him around with a puppy-like demeanor.

"Why don't we play a game?" Loki asked loudly, as breakfast was delivered.

"Loki, I am hungry and not in the mood for any of your trickster games." Volstagg said, cutting a piece of ham.

"Oh but it is an interesting game." Loki smiled. I knew something was up his sleeve. "It's silly and childish, and requires nothing more than a cup of wine."

With a swirl of his finger, our cups were filled with the finest wine of Asgard.

"Explain this game, brother." Thor said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a drinking game they play in Midgard called, 'Never have I Ever.' Just say something you have never done, and everyone who _has _done it, has to take a drink." Loki explained. I bit my lip, knowing Loki was smart and would try to get me to admit something I didn't want to.

"I could easily lie!" Sif laughed.

"If anyone is to lie, their cup shall get bigger" Loki retorted.

"Now, Sif. This could be good fun." Fandral said. Everyone began to nod and agree to one another. I sort of just sat there with a blank expression on my face. Loki grinned right at me, knowing he had me right where he wanted me.

"Who wants to begin?" Loki asked.

"I will." Thor agreed and cleared his throat. "I have never had sex with a man."

I heard stifled laughter from the guys as they locked their eyes on us women. I sat there silently with my hands folded in my lap as Sif and Sonja took sips of their drinks.

"Interesting." Loki said, with a grim smile. I didn't know whether being a virgin was good because I was untouched or bad because I was inexperienced. I realized it was my turn and sighed.

"I have never.." I paused and twisted my lips in thought. "I have never fallen off of a horse."

All of the men, plus Sif took a sip of their wine. I felt like an idiot, not thinking of something as revealing as Thor did.

"I have never braided my hair." Loki said, coming up with something much simpler. Shamefully, Thor took a sip, as did Volstagg, Sonja, Sif, and I. Sonja was next.

"I have never eaten fish before." She told us. I took a sip, remembering it was pretty much what I ate very day. Everyone else had some of their wine as well.

"Come up with something good, Hogun." Thor said. Hogun nodded.

"I have never needed a competition to find a wife." He laughed. Loki just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink as laughter spilled into the air. I even grinned a bit.

"I have never fallen in love." Volstagg said, still focused on his plate.

Sif took a sip, as did Thor, Fandral, Hogun, and Sonja. Loki and I just sat there, staring each other down and waiting for one of us to pick up our drink. I wasn't going to, knowing I hadn't developed feelings for a man like that.

Next thing I know, two cups increase in size.


	10. Chapter 10

"Interesting." Thor said, raising an eyebrow at me.

Loki's cup had grown in size, as did Sonja's. Sonja had lied when she said she had fallen in love, and Loki lied when he said he _hadn't._ Thor was right, this was interesting. Why would Sonja lie about falling in love though? Maybe she wanted it to seem like she had fallen in love with Loki. Oh well, I was just glad the spot light was on them and not _me._

"_Damn_..._" _Loki seethed.

"What? Forget to make sure your powers omitted you from your little lie detector?" Volstagg asked, pointing his knife at Loki. He rolled his eyes and ignored Volstagg.

"Well he wasn't the only liar!" Fandral said. Sonja's face turned red as she began to chew on her nails.

"I'll go next." Fandral continued, popping his knuckles. Sonja must have been relatively happy everyone moved on from her little lie so fast. "I've never slept in a bed with a _god."_ Fandral said with a chuckle.

I bit my lip as Sif took a sip. I picked my cup up and did the same. After setting it back on the table, I noticed a piercing glare from Sonja. She clenched Loki's arm in jealousy and smiled at him as he looked down on her. It was a fake smile that made me want to punch her.

"I have never eaten more than two helpings of sweets a day." Sif said with a laugh, looking at Volstagg as he drank from his cup. I concluded that the wine must have been strong, as I began to feel unstable in my coordination. Loki must have noticed, since he kept smiling at me. I dropped a fork on the floor and bent down to get it. That was a task all in its own.

"Maybe we should stop." Thor said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Now why is that?" Loki said with fake curiosity in his voice. He knew damn well why.

"You don't drink much, do you love?" Fandral asked me. His voice flowed into my ear like a snake. I shook my head as my eyes began to water.

"Either she's an _extreme_ lightweight, or you did something to that drink!" Sif said to Loki. She got out of her chair and walked behind me. I barely registered her presence, even though she was wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I'm fine Sif, but thank you." I tried to convince her. However, I could feel the sweat develop on the back of my neck.

"We can't risk your health, Mina. I'm taking you back to your room to rest." She told me.

"It's my fault, Sif. I can take her." Loki volunteered as he got out of his seat. Sonja looked a little pissy from what I could tell.

"Okay really, I'm fi-."

A searing pain shot through my body as I fell to the floor from trying to stand up.

"Mina!" I heard Thor shout as he got on his knees to help me up. I guess I was worse than I thought. Much worse. My head started spinning and I could feel the floor moving around me.

"Mina, you're drunk. I'm going to help you to your room." Loki said, talking to me slowly. I just let my head fall back as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh okay, treat her like a doll, why don't you?" Fandral said to Loki, rolling his eyes.

"I said, I will take care of her." Loki sneered at Fandral, and then turned on his heel. Loki may not have been as big as Thor, but he was surprisingly strong.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked me as we made it halfway down the hall.

"I'm fine." I lied. I felt uncomfortable being carried around like an object, but I was too weak and dizzy to say anything. The sound of Loki's footsteps on the floor crashed into my ears and made my head pound. Such a little noise it was, but it had so much impact. This only made the trip to my room seem like forever.

But when I got there, it wasn't my room.

Loki placed me on his bed very carefully and put a hand on my forehead. I flinched at his touch and closed my eyes. His tender lips pressed against my cheek as I breathed heavily. After sitting down on the bed next to me, he took my hand.

"Had I known you weren't a drinker, I would not have given you the wine." He let out a sigh and gazed down upon the mess he made of me.

"Please." I began. "Leave, I need to sleep."

"Wilhelmina, I will not." He scolded me. "I'm at fault here."

"Sonja won't be too happy."

"She is a lying twit." Loki said to me, causing me to use most of my energy to laugh.

"Just because she lied abou-"

"They always lie! Those whores will do anything for money, fame, and to get close to Thor!" Loki stood up and screamed at me. He spit the words like fire, causing tears to well up in my eyes. I just looked up at him, thinking about how I was one of those _whores_ who wanted nothing but the perks of being with a god. But was I so selfish when I wanted it for my family?

"I didn't mean to upset you." I said softly, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Why are you crying, love?" He asked, lying down next to me. Feeling horrible in every way, I snuggled next to him.

"I want to tell you the truth, Loki." I began. He just looked at me with curious green eyes. I shivered from the chills of the alcohol, trying to speak. He just wrapped an arm around me and held me closer. It was so perfect to be wrapped in someone else's arms. I had for too long been taking care of others. The change was pure bliss.

"As you know, it's promised to the winner that her family moves into a new home by the palace. You also know how poor I am, Loki..."

"It doesn't come as a surprise." He stated plainly.

"Keep me around and I will surprise you." I told him with a slight smile, somewhat relieved that he didn't just get up and leave.

He moved his face closer to mine, our lips only a few inches apart. As bad as I felt, this closeness helped it.

"I'm going to make you feel so much better." He whispered. I just looked at him with my eyes wide, not having any idea what he was talking about. But soon, I did.

His lips sweetly pressed onto mine as he took my face in his hands. I kissed him back with the same amount of force and a smile on my face. Moving his hand to the back of my head, he pulled me into him, not letting me go as he bit my lip. Fire ran though my veins, pumping me with adrenaline. I had never been so intimate with a man in my whole life.

Finally we let go of one another, breathing heavily. He gave me another quick peck on the lips and sat back up, a big smile on his face.

"How do you feel?"

I sat up steadily without a problem. My body temperature had returned to normal and the shakes were gone.

"I feel perfect." I smiled and ruffled my hair. Loki leaned in, so our faces were close.

"What if..." Loki began and smiled.

"What if what?" I asked him, confused.

"What if I get rid of Sonja?"

"I'd be the only one..."

My heart fluttered when he mentioned letting Sonja go. I wouldn't have to be jealous of anyone, nor would I have to feel like I had to eliminate her in the competition. I don't know what was going on, but something about Loki was getting to me. From his bright eyes, to his knee-shaking voice, something was making me want him more.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki had left me to rest for a little while longer, even though he used his abilities to make me feel better. Things were starting to get better between me and Loki. Or, that was how it seemed anyways. A small part of me still thought he was a liar, who was only playing this game. The majority of me was falling into the web he spun, and loving every bit of it. I pondered all these thoughts as I slept in his bed, and wondered what he was doing with Sonja. Was he spoon feeding her the same thing? Or was he really going to cut her loose? It was something I'd just have to find out.

I walked out of the room and down the hall to see where everyone was. I found Thor and Fandral in the library. They were sitting in a couple of tall, fancy chairs, by a well lit fire. Fandral smiled as he saw me sneaking up behind them.

"Hello Mina!" He said, jumping out of his chair for a hug. "Feeling better?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much." I smiled and sat in a chair next to him.

"Loki keep his word when he said he would take care of you?" Thor asked me. I nodded and smiled sweetly, knowing that saying anything to him wouldn't convince him anyways.

The library was marvelous, with shelves as tall as the highest trees. The books were filled to the brim with any and everything you wanted to learn about. A map of Asgard sat on a massive table next to a large golden vase full of lillies. I walked over and traced my finger over the area where my family resided. Sighing, I remembered how much I missed their company. There were no scraped knees to kiss, or rosy cheeks that required a lick of the thumb to clean. Instead, it was replaced with something new. This time, I was the one receiving kisses for my pain.

"Please, take advantage of this library." Thor said. "There's so much about our past for you to learn."

I smiled at him and picked a book off the nearest shelf. I flipped through it to see long paragraphs and pictures of raging battles. "Well I've got to bring home tales for my siblings at home! They'll love it!" I said, grinning at the fascinating book. This particular one was about warfare.

"Wilhelmina?" A voice said.

A young guard had entered the library, and clearly he was looking for me. _Oh what now?_

"Yes, sir?" I said.

"Loki wishes to see you." He stated and turned around. I could see Fandral rolling his eyes as I followed the guard out of the door.

I was surprised to find that he led me to my bedroom, where Loki was sitting on my bed. I furrowed my brow in confusion as he looked up with malice in his eyes.

"Sonja is gone." He stated firmly as I sat down next to him, keeping my distance.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, I'm a monster without a heart. Not like I haven't gotten that one before. Oh let's not forget the slap to the face." He said plainly.

I had to stand up to kiss him on the forehead, since he was so tall. He didn't budge. I just stared at him for awhile as he looked forward. It was a few painful minutes before he raised his eyes towards me, pulled on my hands, and forced me onto his lap. After wrapping his long arms around my waist, he pressed his head into my chest and sighed.

"If I'm such a monster, why do you put up with me?" He asked me.

"After what I've done, why do you put up with me?" I asked him, reminding him how I back-talked to him, and beat up another girl. If he was a monster, then he wasn't the only one.

I got up off of his lap and walked to the door. I wanted to leave him alone and give him time to think on his own.

"Wilhelmina, you are a fascinating woman and I ask that you stay for awhile."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around slowly. He was standing up with his arms stretched out. Oh those beautiful arms and that smile. I grinned and walked into him, squeezing his perfect body half to death. But death wasn't in the equation this time. It was only me and him, and everything came out to be pure perfection.

The rest of the day consisted of Loki and I walking around in the cool weather outside. He showed me how he could manipulate water into forms of animals and even me. He re-enacted the situation where I punched the day-lights out of Elsie. We had such a good laugh out of that one, I nearly burst into tears. I don't know what it was that seemed to change Loki. Maybe he was feeling more comfortable because he didn't have to choose between girls.

Dinner was interesting. I was able to eat with Loki's parents, Odin and Frigga. Odin was delighted to have someone at dinner who hadn't heard of his many tales of war. Thor and Loki liked to play around at the table while I listened to their father. It was kind of cute seeing them bond in a strange way, even if Loki was throwing peas towards Thor with the wave of his finger. Frigga often asked me questions about my family. I was nervous at first, but I had good conversations with her about my life and how it related to theirs. She seemed to genuinely enjoy the little stories about back home, and busted up laughing a couple of times.

Thor decided it would be funny to tell them about how I punched one of the other competitors. I brought my hand to my face, trying to hide.

"Don't be ashamed, my dear. Frigga has had several run ins herself. Plus, who wants a girl who can't defend herself?" Odin said with a chuckle. I smiled and quickly got over it as Frigga agreed with Odin.

"It's getting late. I'm going to escort Mina to her room." Loki said, excusing us from the table.

"Good night, you two." Frigga said, and kissed both of our cheeks.

I kissed her cheek back and wished them good night. After that, I followed Loki to my room at the end of the hallway. He politely opened the door for me, and turned on the light as I headed in. But before I could walk to my bed, he grabbed my hand.

"They accepted you, you know." Loki smiled, closing the door behind him.

"What?" I asked.

"They are _gods_. They know better, love. _We _know better. Do you think we would be so stupid as to accept anyone as fake as Sonja, or a snake like Elsie?" He said to me as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You are gods, Loki. But I'll love you the same as my human family."

I slapped my hand over my mouth. The word "love" was something I had not meant to use, but I did anyway. Did I mean it so much that it was slipping out of my mind? Loki looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sending horses to bring your family in, first thing tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

I remember jumping into his arms the moment he said he would bring my family in. He spun me around the room like a child, and it was at that point where everything was pure magic. That night, I went to bed with the biggest smile on my face, fresh from his kiss. Sleep just wasn't an option at that point. I even pinched myself a few times to make sure everything wasn't a dream. My thoughts raced, as I started to wonder if everything was _too _perfect. That small part inside of me that doubted everything started to rumble in the bottom of my stomach. Was this something I should ignore? Or did I need to put a guard on my heart?

My body only registered a few hours of sleep. I woke up in an awkward position as the sun peeked through my window. Realizing it was the next day, I sprung up in the bed with a grin on my face. Quickly, I rummaged through some dresses, trying to find the absolute perfect outfit. But then again, maybe it wasn't the perfect dress I needed. No, I wanted something...something like home.

I could never chase my sister or brothers in a dress. Deep in the closet, I found a pair of black pants and a pink floral vest. I decided it would work after putting them together. I topped it off with a pair of brown boots and I was done. The whole ensemble was comfortable too. After I finished pulling my hair into a high ponytail, I walked down to hall to see Loki waiting for me.

"Morning, sweetheart." Loki grinned as he pulled me into a big hug. He told me everyone would be here shortly as we walked outside to sit down on the bench.

"What are their names?" He asked me.

"Freida is my mother. Stefan and Tanner are the twins and Marla is the youngest." I told him and smiled, glad he had asked me.

"I'm going to have to remember that." He said with a laugh.

I looked beyond the garden to see that the gates were opening. Not being able to help myself, I ran straight to it, leaving Loki behind.

"Wait for me, love!" I heard him call. Next thing I know, he's caught up with me, and we're having a race.

"Don't even try it!" I yelled at him, about half way there. He just smiled as he sped up, a few feet in front of me.

Two horses head in, and nothing can contain the happiness that's within me. As Loki and I approach, I see the twins and grab them, one in each arm.

"I missed you sissy." Stefan said as he kissed my cheek. Tanner did the same and I kissed them both back. My mom got off the horse, and next thing I know, I have to drop the twins. She buried her face in my neck and began to cry. Mom must have really missed me.

"Mina?" Loki said, looking around. I noticed someone was missing.

"Momma, where is Marla?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, with eyes full of tears. Something was wrong. I could feel the pit forming in the bottom of my stomach.

"Where is she?" I asked once more, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"We should head inside, love." Loki whispered into my ear.

"No. I want to know where she is!" I scolded him. He backed off.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mina." My mom began. "I-I just... I couldn't save her." She cried some more.

_Save her?_

"Tell me now!" I shrieked with the tears already forming.

"Marla w-went to the spring without telling me. It was too late when I found out. She drowned."

Those words hit me like a brick. My jaw dropped as I began to shake, attempting to comprehend the fact that my little sister was gone.

"Come on, love." Loki said, putting his arms around me.

"No! I've gotta get her back! Where is she, mom?" I screamed at her. "Bring her back!"

"Mina, I can't."

I hit the ground and started to cry with my face buried in my hands. I spent every waking moment, catering to the needs of my family. Then, the second I'm gone, I find that my sister has died. This was my fault. If I had maybe been sent home...If I hadn't been picked at all...Then maybe...

Loki knelt down and wrapped his arms around me. He told the guards to escort my family inside. Next thing I know, we're sitting on the ground like children playing in the dirt. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my shoulder.

"I never got to say good-bye." I moaned between sobs. I truthfully just wanted to hit my head against a wall. Just thinking of my sister going to the spring...

"I'm going to take care of you, Mina. We're going to get through this." He told me, taking my face in his hands. Tears were flowing from my eyes as he pressed his lips onto mine, giving me a careful kiss on the lips. I gave him the best kiss I could and crawled back into a ball in his arms.

_I know, it's terribly short. But I had to give you guys something before my big weekend. Depressing, I know, but it was planned out from the beginning._


	13. Chapter 13

Feeling like a zombie, I walked with Loki back inside to the dining room where the servants set out plates for everyone to eat. My mom and brothers were sitting down, seemingly depressed. To my surprise, Odin sat across from my mother, holding her hand. The two were speaking pretty quietly, but it seemed like he was trying to console her. It meant a lot to me that he was trying to help. But, it still wouldn't bring Marla back..

After sitting down next to my mother, I kissed her cheek. She smiled faintly and played with her food, trying to choose if she would put her fork in her mouth or not. I sighed and looked at Loki who was right next to me. He took my hand and squeezed, as if re-assuring everything would be okay.

"Boys, would you like to meet Thor?" Odin asked my brothers.

"Yes!" Steffan exclaimed.

"Is it okay with you, Freida?" Odin asked.

"I don't..." She began.

"I promise, they will be in the safest hands." Thor said, entering the dining room. "It is an honor to meet you ma'm. We have enjoyed the company of your daughter very much."

My mom seemed shocked that someone of his status would say it was an honor to meet her. She let the boys go with him, much to their pleasure. Folding my hands in my lap, I looked at Odin with watery eyes.

"What now?" I asked.

"We'll take care of the services for Marla. If there's anything you'd like to request, say the word." Odin told me.

"I-I don't...It's too..."

"You don't have to make any decisions, Mina. We can have her buried in the closest cemetery and we'll take care of everything." He said gingerly.

"I want to go to bed." I told him, standing up. Loki gave me a confused look and followed me. I headed down the hall with pools of tears forming in my eyes. This was ridiculous. My sister should be here with us! I wasn't supposed to be planning her _funeral. _

"Mina, wait!"Loki exclaimed, as I had already reached my door when he was only halfway down the hall. Jeez, I must have been practically running.

"I'm going to bed." I told him, going inside and laying down. He finally caught up with me and sat down on the bed, just a few inches away.

"That's not going to solve your problems."

"It will for now." I told him.

He ripped the blankets off me and threw them to the floor. I glared at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and sitting me straight up.

"Please, Loki. I'm tired from all of the crying." I told him with a slight whine to my voice.

"No, Love."

"I will fight you." I told him. I realized how stupid it sounded once it came out of my mouth. But, I honestly meant it.

"Really now? Well go for it, I'm wide open!" He said with a laugh. I thrust myself on him, fists flying.

"Damn it!" I shrieked, punching him in the chest. It seemed like it didn't affect him at all. I just kept punching and punching. But, then I just started to cry again and my punches kept getting weaker. Finally, I just fell back on the bed and cried. Loki lay next to me, and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

"I hate this!" I screamed as he held me tight.

"I know you do, love."

I turned around to face him. We looked at each other for awhile after I tried to calm down. He placed his hand on the side of my face and kissed me. We were so close, I could feel his chest breathing.

"We can take a nap." He finally said. Good thing he did, since I literally felt like a zombie. My body was frustrated, and I could feel the depression creeping inside of me.

Next thing I know, Loki sits up and grabs the bottom of my top, pulling it up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, feeling suddenly nervous.

"It's going to be uncomfortable, sleeping in this." He said and finished pulling it off, exposing a white bra. He took off my shoes and pants, leaving me in undergarments. I could feel my cheeks turn red as he went ahead and grabbed a soft, white night gown. He kindly, helped me get it on, and I slipped underneath the blankets he handed to me.

After that, I clenched my blankets, happy I was no longer exposed. However, he stood up and proceeded to take off all of his clothes, leaving him in a pair of light pants. He crawled next to me and we reassumed the position we were in before. I examined his beautiful form, as I had the other night. Like the god he was, Loki was strong and statuesque. I buried my head in his chest and kissed his body, feeling safe and secure. Looking up, I could see large pools of green eyes looking down on me. Green eyes like mine. Except, he's were so sensual with a touch of warmth. I wondered what he was thinking...

"Give me another kiss." Loki whispered.

I obeyed, tilted my head up and kissed him softly. I tried to pull away, but he held my chin back up with his finger and kissed me again. He squeezed me closer and placed his lips on my neck. I groaned as he began to gently leave traces of kisses all over my neck, making his way back to my lips.

"It's going to be alright." He said, brushing a sliver of hair from my face.

"Thank you, Loki." I sighed and leaned my head against him.

"You know what's funny?" He began with a laugh. "I don't think I can really sleep."

"I can." I said with a yawn. "Will you still stay with me, though?" I asked him.

"Of course I will." He said, and gave me a squeeze.

I leaned my head up and kissed him again. But this time was different. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him to enter. He was forceful with me, as he tugged on my hair with one hand, and squeezed me with the other. I had felt this before with him, like fire pumping through my veins.

"Oh, you know I love you, Wilhelmina." He said, pulling away breathlessly.

His eyes were filled with lust, and his lips were shining, fresh from our kiss. It was his slightly disheveled look that I loved. His black hair was just a little bit of a mess, and his breathing was labored. Something about those little things really got me.

"Loki, I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

_I was naked, underneath velvet blankets. My hair was a mess, and my chest was exposed. A light was shining through the open window as I noticed Loki, sitting at the edge of the bed. He was wearing the light pants he went to bed in, and nothing more. A mess of black hair lay on his head, with piercing green eyes examining every inch of me that was exposed. Somehow this all felt so natural._

_ "What's going on? Why am I naked?" I asked him._

_ "What do we have to hide from each other?" Loki said in his smooth voice._

_ He pulled the blanket all the way down, exposing the soft curves of my body. Next thing I know he's taken off his pants and revealed himself. I tried not to look, but I couldn't help it. Without hesitation, Loki began to crawl up to me, slowly and sensually. Making his way up, he planted kisses all over my body. From my stomach, until he reached my lips. He kissed me once more and I kissed him back, letting my hands wrap around his body._

"Mina." A voice woke me up

I opened my eyes to find my hand hovering over the slightly wet spot in between my legs. It's a good thing the dream didn't go any further. God only knows what I would be doing then. Loki was lying next to me, giving me a look of concern.

"Liked it, didn't you?" Loki asked me with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." He said.

I kind of figured he was the one that constructed the dream, but I didn't really want to press the issue with him. I was ashamed to mentally admit to myself that it completely turned me on. The dream still wasn't enough to distract me from reality. I sat up and rubbed my temples.

"Head ache?" He asked me, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into his lap.

"Just stressed." I told him and shook my head.

"If there's anything I can do for you, Mina. Just tell me." He said, giving me a look of concern in his eyes. I smiled and kissed him, thankful he was there for me.

"I'm going to get dressed and spend a little time with my mom." I told him.

"Good idea, love." He said with a smile.

Loki got dressed and kissed me before he left. I sat down for a few minutes just to relax and think things over. I had to be in a clear state of mind for my mother. I knew it was hard for both of us, but it seemed like she felt responsible for Marla falling in the spring. That was the last thing I wanted her to feel. After getting dressed I walked back down the hall to find no one in the dining room. After checking the library, I walked outside to the garden. Loki was speaking with my mom on the bench. Thor and my brothers were playing around in the field. I really had to thank Thor for keeping their minds off of things.

"Hi, momma." I said, sitting on the bench beside her. She smiled and took my hand. They had given her new clothes to wear from what I had seen. She kissed me on the cheek and patted my back.

"We...decided Marla will be buried in the Asgardian cemetery not too far from the lake. It's going to be a small ceremony, with Loki's family, your friends, the seamstresses and us." She said in a calm voice. I smiled when she told me the seamstresses would be there. They would be proud that Loki and I are together.

"I think that will work." I told her, nodding my head. She gave me a hug, and then I realized Loki was gone.

"Tell me about him, sweetheart." She asked, with a bit of a spark in her eye.

"He's just...I don't know, momma. I just love him." I told her with a smile on my face, blushing.

"You sure you're not rushing into this?" She asked me with concern in her voice.

"I'm sure, mom. His family is great, and so are Sif, Fandral, and Hogun! They really accept me mom. I know it." I exclaimed.

"You know I just want to make sure, Wilhelmina."

I really hated when people used my first name. My mom did it when she was trying to be serious with me. I knew she just wanted to make sure I was okay and everything, but I knew I wanted this life.

"Mina?" My mom said, snapping me back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said with a smile. "...and before I forget, what did Loki have to say?" I asked her.

"Oh! Well, he just had to...we just talked about what we were going to do for Marla and that's it." She said rather quickly. It made me think she was hiding something.

"Sure, momma." I said with a laugh.

"Let's go inside." She said and stood up. I got up too and followed her back in. She led me to an upper floor where her and my little brothers were staying. It was a family bedroom, with two couches, a bunk bed for the boys, and then a queen sized bed for mom. They must have had it set up for my family in advance. The curtains to the window were pink with gold accents. The ceiling was high, with floral golden architecture. I laughed as I noticed her living arrangements were better than mine.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked me.

"It's great!" I told her, sitting on the bed. I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and answered, to find Loki standing there.

"Hi...I..uh. Oh I just wanted to see what you guys were doing." Loki stuttered.

"She was just showing me her room, is all." I told him, giving him a surprise kiss on the lips. He smiled nervously. It was terribly cute.

"I do hope they are to your satisfaction." Loki said.

"Of course they are." My mom said behind me. "I'm going to leave you two alone." She told us, and walked out.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, you know...we're all having dinner together tonight."

"Loki, the god of mischief, is nervous about having dinner with my family?" I said, smiling.

"But of course, when it comes to the family of the woman I love." He grinned.

"Why are you so cute?" I asked, giggly. It was like a whole aura of happiness had invaded me.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he asked, pushing me up against the door, his lips lingering over mine.

"Loki I..."

His lips smothered mine, keeping me from finishing the sentence. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he kicked his knee up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Loki we can't..." I whispered as he carried me to the bedroom.

"I can at least kiss you, can't I?" He said breathlessly, laying me down onto the bed.

"Well of course, you can." I laughed. He climbed on top of me and nipped at my neck. "Loki, that tickles!" I shrieked with a laugh.

"Oh that tickles?" He asked with a laugh and began to tickle me with his fingers, all over my body.

"Loki!" I screamed, and attempted to tickle him back, but it didn't work so well. He began to invade my armpits with his fingers, making me squirm in his arms.

"Oh I do look forward to the day when I get to play with our children like this!" He laughed and squeezed me picking me up.

"Really?" I asked, nuzzling my head in his chest. It warmed my heart to hear him say something like that.

"It will be perfect." He said with a smile and kissed my forehead.

"I'll take a son that's sweet like you." I told him.

"I'll have a daughter that's feisty like you." He smiled.

"Do you think it's too early to wonder about babies?" I asked.

"We're not _making _them!" He exclaimed. "Although we could be..." He continued with a wink. I punched his shoulder and rolled my eyes. As much as I did have thoughts about being with Loki in that sense, I wanted to wait.

"You're right, we could be. But we're going to wait, aren't we?"

"If it's what you want." Loki said, kissing me on the forehead again.

"It is."

I sighed as I got off the bed and headed to the door. Loki followed me, and pressed me up against the door from behind. I laughed as he moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck. He really wanted me in a sexual way, and there was no denying it.


	15. Chapter 15

"Your presence is requested, Wilhelmina." The guard said after he found me reading a large book. After having that discussion with Loki, I felt like I needed some time away from everyone, so I snuck into the library to read. I was somewhat saddened when I had to put down the book. This particular one was actually about Loki, and his tales of sorcery. It was highly entertaining, and even made me laugh a few times. I learned that at one point in his younger years, he tried to turn Thor into a pig. That didn't work so well, when he made his hair longer instead.

I folded the page in the book and set it back on the shelf. After that, I left the library to go to my room and get dressed for dinner. This was pretty special, so I opted for the best dress I could find. Wanting something that looked like royalty, I delved into the large closet, trying to find something. _No, no, oh no! _This was getting complicated. With I sigh, I sat down on the bed. After throwing my clothes off, I tried looking in the drawers instead. There wasn't much, but a few night gowns.

"I could piece something together." I said, thinking out loud. I opened the closet back up and threw the gowns on the bed. I then realized I couldn't really take anything apart, but the sashes. _Damn! Who knew it would take this long to pick something out?_

"Oh, Loki. Find me something to wear!" I groaned out loud, feeling silly. "As if you'd hear me."

"Well I did hear you." said a voice from behind the door. I was startled and a little shocked as I opened the door, in nothing but my undergarments, to see Loki holding a package.

"Oh dear." I sighed.

"This will solve your problems." He said to me. I looked down at the package and smiled.

"Th-. " Before I could say thanks, I looked up and he was gone. Shrugging, I walked back inside to sit on the bed. The package was tied together with a string, which I pulled. The folds unraveled to reveal what looked like an older gown. It was Ivory, with a golden floral design. It had long, flowing sleeves and a scoop neck. Instantly, I hugged it tightly, loving this new dress. _Oh god, Marla would love this... _

I threw it on over my light undergarments. It framed my curves well, and flowed beautifully past my feet. I did a twirl in front of the mirror and laughed.

_Knock!_

I opened the door to find a red headed servant with a big smile on her face. I smiled back at her, and asked her how she was doing.

"Lovely! Thank you!" She replied, doing a little curtsy. "Dinner is ready! You have been requested in the dining room."

"Thank you so much. I am on my way." I told her, shutting the door behind me.

After the walk from the hall, I entered the dining room to see Odin and Frigga next to each other, with my mother and brothers straight across. I smiled as I saw how well Stefan and Tanner were behaving! Mom must have been very proud of them. I took a seat next to my mom, and we waited for the others to show up.

"Love being fashionably late, don't they?" Frigga asked out loud.

"That's not like Loki." Odin said. "Maybe Thor, but not him."

"You're right. Thor is the fashionably late one." I heard a smooth voice say. Loki kissed my hand as he sat next to me, sending shivers up my spine.

"Good evening." I said to him with a grin. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Lovely seeing you all." He told everyone, sticking a hand in his pocket.

"We're here!" Thor yelled, hopping down the stairs. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun followed, taking their places at the table.

"Everyone, this is Freida, Mina's mother." Thor introduced her to the warriors. She grinned and said hello to them, obviously a little nervous.

"These fine young boys are her brothers, Stefan and Tanner." He continued.

"Yeah!" Stefan exclaimed, but quickly settled down after mom gave him the calm-down-or-i'll-kick-your-ass look.

The servants brought out all the food. We had roasted pig, ambrosia, turkey, and other uniquely cooked foods and sweets. The look on my brothers' faces was priceless. They didn't know where to start! To tell the truth, neither did I. Thor and Volstagg immediately dove in. It took us a couple seconds, but before we knew it we were all chatting like old friends.

"Thor was so adventurous! Riding horses and throwing pitchforks into bales of hay!" Frigga recollected. I could see a bit of jealousy in Loki's face. So, I placed my hand on his thigh and rubbed it slightly, causing him to grin in satisfaction.

"The kids were always getting filthy. Mina may be the eldest, but that never stopped her from getting in the mud with the little ones!" My mom told everyone, causing laughter to fill the air. Loki even smiled at me. I felt my cheeks turn crimson.

"I knew she was something from the start." Thor said, his face stuffed with food. "I mean come on; she beat a girl up for Loki. Now name a girl that's kicked ass just for Loki?" he continued, on a roll. I was becoming highly embarrassed.

The dinner continued and consisted of Thor, boasting about his glorious battles. Loki sometimes had to correct his story into what _actually_ happened, so we never really got a clear word. Volstagg was often just concentrated on the food he was putting in his mouth. At times, whenever the boys seemed to become over-stimulated, mom and I would have to remind them of where they were. They didn't cause too much trouble, however.

"Delicious food." Volstagg said, while dabbing a napkin over his mouth.

"You _always_ say that." Fandral told him.

"But today was...especially delicious."

I laughed and finished my plate, pushing it slightly forward.

"Before dinner is finished..." Loki said out loud, standing up. "There's something I'd like to say o-or ask."

I looked around to see everyone smiling. No one was as confused as I was. Folding my hands in my lap, I caught Loki's eye as he positioned himself on one knee. _Oh my god..._

"Wilhelmina Von Argus, I met you within a group of hopeful women, in a competition created for my needs. Every year, I see more and more that these women fight more for money and riches than for love. In the beginning, I plan to choose no one. But in the end, I chose you. As cheesy, as this is, I hope you feel the same. I love you, Mina, and I ask for your hand in marriage."

My jaw dropped as I looked around to see everyone awaiting my answer. Tears fell from my mother's eyes, and my brothers were undeniably quiet.

"Yes!"


	16. Time Flies: Chapter 1

It has been a week since Loki asked for my hand in marriage. During that time, Odin arranged for a lovely home to be built for the remaining of my family. As of right now, it's still in the process of being built. The location isn't far, much to my convenience.  
We had Marla's services the other day. Painful, but it was as nice as it could be. All of us had a nice dinner afterwards, and listened to mom talk about Marla's life. A few tears were shed, but all in all, it was a good night. I remember Loki kissing my forehead and wiping my tears. There was something about kissing one's forehead that I really liked. It wasn't sexual like kissing someone's neck. It was loving and caring.  
Loki had not presented me with a ring the day he asked to marry me. He said it was still being made, and he didn't want to wait to ask me. How impatient he was, but it didn't bother me much.  
Today is the first day I get to plan my wedding. It was announced everywhere in Asgard that Loki had finally found his bride. I had become somewhat of a celebrity of sorts, and it was a bit strange. Several notable people approached me, wanting to help me with the wedding. However, I already knew who I wanted to help me.  
"How are you dear?" Hilde asked as we sat down at the dinner table. It was pretty early in the morning, so I was still tired. Her and Ana had just come in to help with all the details.  
"I'm fine. Just tired." I told her.  
"We have a lot to do, Mina!" Ana exclaimed.  
"I know, it' just overwhelming."  
"We're here to help." Hilde said as she took my hand. I just smiled at her.  
They gave me a list as to things I needed to consider. The date, guests, colors, theme, and so much more.  
"I want violet. I like the color violet." I said.  
"You might have to take that up with your man." Ana said. I sighed.  
"A fall wedding would be nice. When the leaves turn.." I suggested.  
"Lovely!"  
"What's lovely?" said a voice.  
Loki walked up from behind and kissed my cheek. He said hello to the seamstresses and pulled up a chair next to me.  
"A fall wedding." I told him.  
"Sounds nice."  
Ana scratched it down on a piece of paper as we threw some more suggestions down. Chocolate cake, gold centerpieces, bouquets, and so much more.  
"Violet and gold would be nice colors. You know, since you like violet." Loki told me with a smile.  
"Sounds perfect!" I told him.  
I think it was an hour until I finally told the seamstresses I was done with planning. Today was just a day to get ideas out there and we did what we went for. After they left, Loki and I headed to our bedroom. I was tired and we both knew it.  
"You're overwhelmed." He said to me as we sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"I know I am." I yawned and strecthed a little bit.  
He wrapped an arm around me as I leaned my head into his chest. I sighed as I knew the following months were going to be somewhat of an adventure.


	17. Time Flies: Chapter 2

I woke up alone from a short nap after meeting with the seamstresses. After a bit of a stretch, I went to the walk in closet to find a suitable outfit for the day. That nap charged me up, as short as it was. I felt ready to tackle the day, but not in a dress. I picked out a brown pair of pants and an ivory shirt with a gold corset. I cinched it tight, having never worn one before. I kind of liked it, and admired myself in the mirror. My long brown curls dangled down as I decided to leave them as they were. After putting on a pair of boots, I headed out the door, in search for something to do.  
Books were out of the question. I didn't feel like sitting down, so I passed the library as I went down the hall and headed for the dining area. No one was there. I was beginning to feel a little worried.

"Mina." I heard a voice. After turning around, I noticed Loki and Thor's mother, Frigga, was standing not far from me. She wore a pretty white dress with gold accents and her hair in delicate curls. I wondered how she snuck up on me like that.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

"Looking for someone?"

"Anyone." I said.

"Loki should have told you. A few frost giants decided to invade a small town, so they went to take care of it." She told me in her calming voice.  
I twisted my lips in worry. She saw, and came closer, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine."

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to the fact that he does go on mini adventures without me." I shrugged with a weak smile.

"But you're spending the big adventure with him, Mina."

"You're right. I shouldn't be worried." I said to her.

"A little worry is fine. It shows you care." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, love."

I headed to the library in search for a piece of paper and something to write with. After acquiring what I needed, I sat down at a table and began to write.

_Wedding_

I thought for a little bit, but then more ideas started coming. I didn't want the wedding to be something highly upscale. I wanted something that fit me and Loki at once. Royal, but modest at the same time.

_Iris_

I remembered when Loki compared me to the Iris. Immediately I wrote it down, figuring that would be great for a bouquet and decorations.

_Gold_

Gold and green were Loki's colors. However, there was no way I was going to let green be one of the colors. Gold and Violet compliment each other in a way, so I knew those would be the colors I need. I wrote it down and scratched my head, trying to think some more.

I sighed as I folded the piece of paper into a square. There wasn't really much I could do until Loki could come back for me to discuss it with him. However, I didn't think he would be in the mood for that sort of thing when he got back. I figured he'd prefer a hot bath or something like that after taking down some frost giants. I know I would. The severity of the situation was unknown to me, therefore I wasn't too sure what kind of condition he would be in once he got back.

"Hello, miss." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see a young woman with long blonde hair. Her wide grey eyes bore into mine. She was very pretty and wore a plain ivory dress, like the ones the maids wore.

"How are you, ma'm?" I asked her with a smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. My name is Erika and I was sent by Frigga to see how you are doing." She said as she pulled up a chair to sit by me. Erika was a few inches taller than me, with porcelain skin and long legs. I paused for a moment to push away my insecurities.

"I'm doing well. Thank you. I was just about to...take a bath."

"I can begin one for you upstairs." She told me with a smile. "It's my job. My mom has been working here for awhile and I have been asked to join her."

"It's nice to have you here, Erika." I told her.

" Thank you, Mina. I shouldn't dawdle, however. I'll go start that bath." She replied with a smile, and went on her way.

A bath sounded nice right now. I could be with my mom and brothers, but they wanted to give me some time alone and decided to go fishing. Maybe I should have gone with them, but my mother insisted not. I suppose some 'me' time would be good. I would need some before having the stress of planning a wedding.

After Erika left, I exited the library and headed up the massive stairwell. After a few minutes, I could hear the sound of water running from one of the rooms. Suddenly, the water stopped and I heard footsteps walking out. I approached the tall door, and opened it to find one of the most stunning bathrooms I could imagine. The tile on the floor was Ivory with a light pink and golden floral design. The curtains on the windows and by the bath tub matched the tiles, and were soft as ever. A beautiful cherry wood vanity was placed to the far left of the room, where jewels and hair pieces were kept. I instantly fell in love, until I was knocked back into reality when I heard the sound of water dripping into the tub.

I got undressed, carefully unfolded my clothes and placed them onto the vanity. The water felt warm as I placed my foot in it. After pulling the curtains around the tub, I sat down and placed my arms on the ledges, closing my eyes. I felt a little weird. I was so used to chasing around young ones and cooking dinner. Is this going to be part of my every day life? These thoughts penetrated my mind as the warmth of the water began to sail me into a deep sleep.

It was the door creaking open that woke me up. I shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep. It was probably just Erika, coming in to check on me.  
"This water is cold, love. How long have you been in here?" said that beautiful and most familiar voice.

"I fell asleep, Loki." I said, shielding my breasts from him with my arms.

"I wish you would have saved the bath for when I got back. We could have taken one together." He said with a wink. He began to take off his robes and carelessly place them on the floor, leaving him in a pair of white underpants. His scent made my eyes roll in the back of my head. That by itself made my body tingle and lust for the need to have him beside me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No, don't be." He told me, and waved his hand above the bath tub. Once again, the water was warm.

"Amazing." I said.

"So are you."

With that, he pulled off his pants, revealing himself. Trying to be polite, I didn't look. He walked behind the bath tub and placed himself behind me, as he lifted me up and gently put me on his lap. I could feel his assets underneath me through the water, and began to turn red. He moved my arms from my chest, exposing me, and kissed my neck. I sighed and let my head fall on his shoulder.

"I love coming home to you." He moaned as he shifted his legs. The only sounds present was that of our breathing and the movement of the water. I couldn't help but feel incredibly turned on by it all.

"Good, because I love you coming home to me." I told him as he nibbled on my neck.

His hands made their way beneath my legs, prying them open. I felt a little scared and gasped as he began to rub my thighs.

"Loki, I.."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He assured me, kissing my forehead.

"I haven't really tried anything." I told him.

"We can try things. If you don't like it, I can stop. Is that fine with you, love?"

I nodded.


	18. Time Flies: Chapter 3

Part of me wondered if this was happening all to quickly. However, the other part of me remembered that this was bound to happen anyway, so why not now? I tilted my head back and kissed him fully on the lips, giving him my approval. His hands lingered over my thighs, as if teasing me and bringing anxiety.

After pulling away from the kiss I closed my eyes and felt a hand in between my legs. I felt fire in my body from never being touched there before by anyone. It was strange and made me shake with nerves. The spot was sensitive, and filled my body with desire as he rubbed and teased with his long fingers.

I groaned as he began to move faster, making the water splash slightly. I let my head fall back as he began kissing me, leaving trails down from my neck to my shoulder. Suddenly I felt a finger enter me. I yelped, feeling a bit of unexpected pain.

"I'm sorry, Mina." Loki said breathlessly. His lips were a little red from all the kissing. I can imagine mine were too.

"I don't know if..." I began.

"The last thing I want to do is cause you pain." He told me and kissed my forehead. His jet black hair was a bit disheveled and he was still a little out of breath. I found i to be very attractive.

"I think I need more time." I said.

"Then more time you shall have."

After draining the bath, Loki and I got dressed and headed to the library. There wasn't really much on the agenda today, so we figured it would be a good time to really get cracking on what we were doing for the wedding.

"Everyone is very excited, you know." Loki told me as soon as we sat down.

"I can imagine." I said.

"It would mean a lot to my mother if you asked her for some input."

I remembered that Frigga had two sons and no daughters. I had no problem with asking for her opinions, as long as my mothers wishes were still included as well.

"Of course."

We continued our discussion with a few fights over silly things. However, it wasn't anything serious. Loki was adamant that we be married by the fall while I wanted a spring wedding. Eventually he gave in and let me have what I wanted.

"The flowers bloom and it looks gorgeous, Loki. Trust me."

"You win this round, Mina. Next we have to decide on a cake."

"Chocolate." I immediately spoke.

He grinned at me and laughed. "A chocolate cake made by the finest of asgardian bakers."

I smiled back, glad we were in agreement.

"Well we know our colors, our flowers, date, and cake. Once we get the rest of the basics down we'll have to really dig deep and make a guest list, table arrangements, and all that." Loki explained and bit his lip.

"I have to choose bridesmaids." I told him.

"Why do you need them?" Loki scoffed. "I mean, choose whoever you'd like."

"I hardly have any friends. I mean, there's Sif." I paused.

"Well ask her, dear. I'm sure she'd be thrilled. I mean she spends most her time in pants, someone needs to put her in a dress for once." Loki laughed.

"I'd be happy to put her in a dress." I smiled.

He moved his chair closer to me and rested his head on his hand, giving me big green eyes. He wanted something and I knew it.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too, Loki."

"Where do you want to go on the honeymoon?" He asked me.

I twisted my lips in thought. I didn't really care about where we went as long as we were together to be quite honest.

"Wherever you would like to go is fine with me. You decide." I told him with a smile.

"Good. I already made arrangements." He smiled that perfect smile and gave me a devilish look. "We aren't going anywhere at all."

"What? I asked him, somewhat confused.

"We get this entire place to ourselves with no one around. Just you, me, and our appetites for each other." He kissed my forehead and stood up. I sat down with my mouth hanging open, wondering what else was in store for me.

"Loki." I said, looking away. I had something on my mind, that had been on my mind for awhile. However, I was scared to talk to him about it.  
"What is it, sweetheart?" He said and sat back down, taking my hands in his.

"I don't know. I mean, maybe it's too early. Yes, it's to early to be thinking about that." I said quickly.

"You're thinking about children." He stated plainly.

"After we're married of course. I just wasn't sure how you felt about.." I paused.

"Who says we have to wait?" he winked and squeezed my hand.

"When I'm ready, Loki. I just wanted to know what you thought about the idea of kids."

"Well of course I want children with you! They'll be beautiful and smart and strong!" he went on.

I giggled and leaned over to surprise him with a kiss. He kissed me back and took my hand, leading me out of the library.

We walked down the hall and passed by the new maid, Erika. We exchanged hellos and Loki smiled.

"I thought you said you only had one friend?"

"No, I just met her the other day." I told him.

"You don't even have any cousins or anything?" He asked.

"Well...I do. I just don't know at the moment. I need a break from wedding stuff." I assured him.

"We can forget wedding stuff if you want to talk about baby stuff. Well actually we can do less talking and maybe some more making." He winked and cornered me into a wall, placing his hands on my hips and grabbing my backside.

"Someone will see, Loki!" I said in between kisses. I groaned as he kicked my leg up, forcing me to wrap my legs around him. Once again I could feel that spot pulsing with desire. Just feeling his perfect body so close to being inside me was enough to make me insane. He wanted it so bad and we both knew it. I also knew that I was going to have to give in sometime. However, when I do, I have to make sure it's perfect and that he will be coming back for more.

"Tonight." I yelped.

"What?" He stopped, letting me down.

"You heard me."

I gave him a sly grin and walked ahead of him.

SMACK!

"Loki, how many times are you going to grab my arse? Save it for the bedroom."


	19. Time Flies: Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by much too fast. I was anxious and I knew Loki couldn't wait. He drove me crazy at dinner and made me want to kick him in the shin. We had pudding for dessert and he couldn't resist undressing me with his eyes while licking the spoon ever so sensually. Thor saw this and he gave me a look of curiosity. I just shrugged, pretending I was unaware of his brothers horny demeanor.

In all actuality I was aware. His large green eyes would often catch mine and it was like I could already feel him even though he was across the table. Sometimes I wondered if he used his magic on me. But then again I wondered why he would need to.

After dinner, Erika walked by and asked if I needed anything before I headed to bed. I told her no and thank you before she left to finish evening duties. Loki had already left by the time I finished my plate.  
I'm waiting.

A voice spoke in my mind and I knew exactly who it was. How nice of him to get inside my head before he gets inside somewhere else. I wasn't surprised, but I began to shake. Quickly, I headed up to our room, worrying about what could happen if I was late.

I opened the door to hear the sounds of flame popping in the fireplace. The burning smell filled my nose as I looked around, searching for Loki. He wasn't anywhere in sight. I shrugged and walked towards the bed to sit down. I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt two long arms wrap themselves around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulders.

"Hello, love." He said to me and proceeded to kiss my neck.

"H-hi." I said nervously. Why was I so nervous?

"You need to relax." He told me as he began to unbutton my shirt. He threw it to the ground carelessly. I sat down on the bed as he leaned over to slide off my pants. Left in nothing but underclothes, I started to shake from my skin being exposed to a slight chill.

He stood in front of me, tall and proud, looking down and right into my eyes. Without thinking, I launched my hand out to his belt and with one swift movement, took it off before slowly pulling his pants to the floor. I knew the anticipation was killing him. I may have been nervous about doing anything with Loki, but gossip always kept me informed on how to sexually please someone. While I knew little, I knew it was better than nothing.

My hands found their way underneath his shirt. Not feeling enough satisfaction, I lifted it up over his head, revealing his porcelain like chest and strong shoulders. He grinned at me and planted a kiss on the lips.

"There's so much to teach you, Mina."

"So start teaching."

That was all it took before he guided my hands to the area underneath his ivory underpants. I didn't want to mess with them so I ripped them off, exposing his length. Looking him in the eyes, I began to rub him down. He grinned and helped me re position my grip, teaching me how it was done. I started out slowly, but then got faster. Loki groaned in satisfaction and started to really get into it. I could tell by the way he was thrusting into my hand and the sight of tiny droplets erecting from the tip of his head.

"M-mina...mouth.." He groaned.

I raised an eyebrow and twisted my lips. Oh dear, how is this going to taste? Getting on my knees, I knew I couldn't keep him waiting, so I did it. I stuck his hard length inside of my mouth, and began to slowly go up and down, trying to go as deep as possible. I tasted the tiny bits of juice that flow within him. It was a little salty, but I knew I had to get used to the taste.

"Good girl." He laughed and tangled his fingers in my hair. I kept going up and down, as he gave a tiny thrust each time. We were in rhythm together and it wasn't bad once I got the hang of it. It was a few minutes before I had to stop and give it a rest.  
Loki helped me up and kissed my forehead before laying me down on the bed.

"Just lay back and relax." He told me. I nodded and before I knew it, I was completely naked. We both were.

Hands began to pry my legs open. His strong arms held them up and let them rest on his shoulders. I started shaking and felt the blood rush straight through my veins. He began kissing my inner thighs and lightly sucking, giving me chills. I closed my eyes, nervous for what was next.

I felt a sudden sucking sensation in that perfect spot between my legs, causing me to arch my back and groan. Loki responded by flicking his tongue around like the flames from the fireplace. I arched my back once more as he rested his hand on my stomach and dug is tongue inside of me, trying to get as deep as possible. He gripped my legs tight as I thrashed beneath him, moaning as he violently licked and sucked me down.

I felt ready to burst after a few moments and Loki sensed it. He stopped and climbed up to me, still keeping my legs apart. Sighing, I looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This will hurt." He told me.

"Just take care of me when it's over." I told him.

"But of course."

He kissed my cheek as he bent my legs back, allowing them to rest on his shoulders. It's a good thing I was flexible, otherwise that would have hurt. After a few seconds of positioning I began to feel him enter me. I closed my eyes and heard him groan. A searing pain shot through me and I gritted my teeth, clutching the sheets.

"Loki!" I yelped through the pain. He pulled out.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry." He apologized, taking my face in his hands.

"I want you to finish it." I assured him.

"Positive?"

"Yes.

With that we got back into position and once again, he entered me. I gripped the sheets once more and the pain subsided. The sensation was strange to me at first, but feeling his thrusts within me started to turn me on. I loved feeling his force mixed with his love for me all at once.

"Ugh..Lo-oki!" I screamed and nearly tore the sheets apart.

"I'm so close, Mina!" He yelled as he continued thrusting.

He finally stopped after a moment and I heard his on going groans of satisfaction. Once he left my body, I moaned and closed my legs, rolling over to the other side. He crawled up next to me and kissed my cheek.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I love you."

"I love you too."

"It's going to feel so much better in the future, I promise." He told me before he got up. It was at that moment I realized, that he had a very cute butt.


	20. Time Flies: Chapter 5

Sunlight crept through the curtains like a curious child as I rolled over. Face to face with my future husband, I opened my eyes and smiled. While I was sore from the previous night, I was also happy. Happy that I was progressing in my life and begininng to share it with another. His beautiful and dark eyelashes were delicate and as long as mine. Jet black hair was tangled in a mess as his mouth hung open ever so slightly. Porcelain skin like a statue was flawless. This was Loki and he was perfect.

I gingerly traced his jaw with my tiny finger. He must have felt it because he snorted. I began to giggle because it was such a strange noise that came from a god. Next thing I know, his eyes fly open and emerald pools of color stare at me like they were saying, "What the hell are you doing you crazy woman!"

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

"Morning." He managed to say with a sleepy voice.

I smiled wide and sat up as he stretched. He sat up with me and kissed my cheek.

"What to do today..." He said.

"I suppose we can start some more planning for the wedding."

"Yes, we could."

I jumped out of the bed and quickly put on some clothes. Loki just kind of sat there on the bed, pretty tired.

"Last night was beautiful." He told me.

"We'll have more nights like it." I assured him with a smile. He returned a grin and got out of bed to get dressed with me. A sudden knock came to the door.

"Hi Erika." I said as I opened it.

"How are you, miss? Anything I can do for you this morning?"

"I'm fine, Erika. Thank you."

"Let me know if there is anything that needs to be done. I will see you around."

I said my goodbyes and shut the door. Thankfully Loki was at least half dressed so Erika didn't see anything she shouldn't have.

"Who was that?" Loki asked.

"One of the maids."

"Oh."

I walked by and kissed Loki on the shoulder. He grabbed my hand and kissed it with a sly look on his face.

"I know that look."

With that, Loki jumped on me, forcing me to the bed. I couldn't stop laughing as he began tickling me in all of my sensitive places.

"Loki! You stop it!"

"Oh but you're so fun, my love!"

It was in that moment that I hoped we could have these special moments forever. I finally rolled over as Loki stopped. He kissed my forehead and moved my brown locks away from my face.

"I can't wait to marry you, Wilhelmina."

"Neither can I."

It wasn't long until we went outside to greet everyone at the palace. Thor rushed to Loki's side with a worried look on his face.  
"Loki, I need to speak with you alone. Now."

"Mina, I'll be back in a moment." He told me as he walked away with his brother. I was curious as to what was going on, but figured it was none of my business.

I sat down with Volstagg and ate breakfast with him. We had a pleasant conversation while I occasionally looked up to see if I could make out anything Loki and Thor were saying. All I could see was the distressed look on their faces.

Loki then came back and sat down next to me awkwardly. I felt a pit sink into my stomach as I senses something was wrong.  
"Mina, I must speak with you." he said taking my hand.

"Of course." I told him.

We walked outside to the garden and sat at the bench where we first spoke. I crossed my legs and folded my hands in my lap, trying not to keep my composure.

"I need you to know something before you hear it from anyone else."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Oh god, what's happening? Is he about to break my heart?  
"Tell me, Loki."

"Thor approached me to tell me that there have been rumors among the maids. Silly rumors. Maids like to talk, but when it's something like this, I take it seriously."

He looked me straight in the eyes and took my hands.

"One of the maids claims she saw me with that new young maid."

Immediatly I knew who he was talking about. I also knew exactly which maid made the claims.

"It was Erika. It was also Erika's mother who maid the claims wasn't it?" I asked him.

"How did you know?"

"I spoke with Erika and she told me she came to the palace to accompany her mother."

"Mina, I just wanted you to know because I didn't want you to find out another way. These allegations are clearly false. I was with you last night and I wouldn't have spent it anywhere else."

I smiled at him and he just looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"I know you didn't do anything. If I believed you did, then that means we have no trust. I trust you and that's what makes things work."

Loki kissed my forehead and held me tight. It was only for a few minutes until Thor walked by to interrupt us.

"I'm so happy this nonsense hasn't torn you two apart!"

"It's going to take more than a silly rumor." I told him with a big smile on my face, confident everything was going to be okay. I just didn't know how I would act with Erika and her mother around.

We headed back inside for a few drinks and listened to music. One thing led to another and we all got on our feet. Loki and I danced together for awhile, which was a lot of fun. Sif and Thor did as well. It made me laugh seeing Sif stumble a little, but it was precious as ever.

My mom and brothers joined in on the fun when Fandral kindly asked her for a dance. I twirled my small brothers around to the music as Fandral swept her off her feet. I knew it made her feel good about herself and it was nice seeing her have so much fun!

"If this is a normal day, can you imagine how beautiful the wedding will be?" Sif said.

"It's going to be perfect." I smiled.

The day went by all too fast, and so did the days afterwards.

It was almost the end of winter when I got dressed and headed out to the stables to go for a ride on one of the horses.

"Just can't wait for spring to ride, can you?" Sif asked me.

"I'm so impatient. Plus, it's not too bad." I told her, referring to the weather. She smiled as I began to hop on one of the horses. Except I didn't hop on the horse. I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach, vomiting all over the ground.

"Mina!" She cried as she ran over, helping me back on my feet.

Sif was so strong. Her arms lifted me up, carrying me back into the palace. My head was sore and my stomach still quesy. I retched a little more before we got inside.

"Loki!" she shrieked. It didn't even take a second and he was there, wiping my face and moving hair out of the way.

"She just started throwing up, I don't know what happened."

"She's fine. I need to speak with her." He said as he took my from Sif. I stood up, feeling a bit better after throwing up.

"This is a wonderful day." Loki smiled after Sif left.

"Wonderful? I just threw up everywhere!"

He placed his hand on my stomach and smiled.

"We're going to have a baby."


	21. Time Flies: Chapter 6

I was in bed, still processing the new information. My eyes were shut with thoughts racing behind them. It was really no surprise that I was pregnant. I mean, Loki and I slept together a handful of times, but not every day. I suppose I was just caught off guard because It happened before the wedding. I placed my hand on my stomach, smiling at the thought of a being growing inside of me. It was at that moment when I recalled the last time Loki and I were together, most likely the conception of our future child.

_" I need to take this helmet off." Loki groaned as walked in the bedroom door. He had just gotten back from a ceremony held in the palace. I had attended as well, but since he was of royal blood, he had to stay behind a little longer. I laid there in a light nightgown and admired his tall figure. He looked handsome as the moon from the window shone on his face. His green eyes sparkled and he shook his hair as he placed the helmet on the desk._

_ I think it was the first time in awhile we had been together intimately. At this point and time, it was my turn to be the excited one. Loki was always the one initiating everything. It was then I made the decision that I was going to be the one in charge. After he stripped down to a pair of light pants, he lifted the blanket and laid down next to me. My back was facing him and he buried his face in my hair. I found this position to be of my advantage. _

_ I stretched and moaned, wriggling my body and pressing myself against him, emphasizing on the spot between his legs with my rear end. He moved slightly but wrapped his arms around me. I wanted a bigger reaction, but wasn't sure how get one. It was then I made a fake yawn and stretched once more, rubbing my backside up against him._

_ His reaction was exactly what I wanted. That strong and familiar hand found its way to my thigh, pulling me back up against him slightly. I began to press harder, giving him what he wanted as he pushed himself onto me. The increasingly hard spot was becoming my motivation as I squealed, pretending to stretch onto him once more._

_"I can't help but feel like you're trying to tell me something." He whispered with a silky voice. With that, I knew what to do._

_ My hand slipped between him and the thin cloth of his pants. Once I found what I was looking for, I began to stroke it. At one point I stopped and thought of how much I progressed sexually while I was with Loki. Then I remembered it wasn't a bad thing. After all, we're engaged! _

_ He thrust into my hand and I felt tiny droplets of liquid. Loki soon tired of feeling my hand, and threw the blankets off of me. We clashed into each other, wanting to take control. Our kiss was violent as our tongues fought for dominance. Pushing me to the bed, he tore my legs apart and ran his fingers up my thighs. I growled, wishing I was the one that could take charge._

_"Don't worry love, I'll make it up to you next time." He told me, knowing what I wanted._

_ After he threw my underwear to the floor, he slipped a finger inside. I threw my head back and groaned. Loki's hands were not small and he knew exactly what he was doing. Still wanting dominance, I then sat up, forcing his fingers out of me. I placed myself on his lap as he lifted my nightgown off. Admiring my breasts, he planted kisses from my neck down to the sensitive spots on my chest. For a few agonizing minutes, I let him toy with me. He teased with his tongue and traced my back with his fingers. I couldn't do it anymore._

_ I pulled out his erection and allowed him to slide it in as I sat on his lap. This was a new position that came with new sensations. It was one I liked as well, and so did he judging from the look on his face. I moaned and kissed him as we rocked together in a fluid motion. _

_"Don't stop." He moaned as he threw his head back._

_ I obeyed and kept rising up and down on him. Everything about this was so perfect. I knew it wasn't just mindless sex, but it was love. I kissed him full on the mouth as we kept rocking together, beginning to reach our peaks._

_ His hand grabbed my backside, aiding our thrusts. I groaned, almost screamed, as I could feel my temperature rise with him inside me. _

_"I-I'm..almost…" He moaned._

_ It was at that moment I sunk my nails into his back and held him tight. I could feel my body convulse and his juices flow within me. We rode out the aftershocks together and collapsed to the bed._

_"That was fun." I told him._

_"New favorite position." He told me. I giggled and lay my head on his chest. _

"Wilhelmina, what are you doing?"

I woke up with my hand inside my underwear.

"Stop being so horny, it's hardly passed noon!" Loki laughed as I sat up. He sat down with me and kissed me on the cheek.

"How far along am I?" I asked him. I knew he would know. I mean he has those kinds of powers.

"Three and a half months." He told me. "You're due in September."

"Loki, I'm not even showing." I said to him, slightly confused.

"You have meat on you. You won't show for another month." He said.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Would you like a fall wedding, sir?" I asked, taking the baby into consideration.

"Of course I would."

"Let's get married after the baby is born." I requested with a smile. He nodded when I thought of a new question.

"Loki, what's the sex of the baby?"


	22. Time Flies: Chapter 7

"While I know everything from the powers I possess, I won't tell you that." He said with a grin, knowing he was frustrating me. I whined and pouted but it didn't work. Then I realized I would have to change all the wedding plans since we were to be married in the fall. I also realized I would have to tell people sooner or later. There were just so many things to do. I don't think I even have time to think.

"When are we telling everyone?" I asked Loki. He just twisted his lips in thought and shrugged.

"It will be our little secret for now." He grinned and kissed me full on the lips. I adored those surprise kisses. It really did keep the spark in the relationship.

"What am I going to tell Sif?" I asked him with sudden realization that she witnessed in the stables.

"Calm yourself, I have taken care of everything. Don't worry." He assured me. "Just go about your normal day. Physical activity is a no, though. Eat well, but not too much."

"Yes, sir" I said rolling my eyes, feeling like I just got a lecture from a father.

"Trust me, love." He said with a spark in his eye and winked at me.

The two of us headed out the bedroom door and into the dining hall to feast with our friends. I followed his advice and ate well without overdoing it. However, Volstagg seemed to notice I was a bit more hungry than usual. I just convinced him that I needed to gain back all of the food I threw up from being sick. He quickly dropped the matter.

It was a little later when I finished re planning the whole wedding, right down to the flowers, when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Loki and everyone else had left for some sport outdoors, so I wasn't too sure who would be searching for me. I got up to answer the door and saw the familiar face which I had problems with months ago. Erika.

"You have seemed so tired lately, Mina. Can I start you a bath?" She asked.

"Yes." I said with a little bit of nervousness.

I let her in and she went straight for the bathroom. I heard the water rush and decided to take out some cleaner clothes for when I got out. Once I laid them out, Erika walked by with a smile on her face.

"It's almost ready. I will check on you in 15 minutes?" She asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you." I said. She left and I went into the bathroom to undress. After carelessly laying the old clothes on the floor, I stepped into the bubbly tub. This bath felt especially good, but probably due to the fact that I was slightly stressed.

I let my head fall back once I got finished soaking my hair in the water and cleaning it thoroughly. It was only about 5 minutes in, when I started feeling sleepy. I figured it was just a bath, but then I noticed a tall figure standing over me.

"Hello, Loki. Care to join?" I said tiredly, my eyes half shut.

"Oh dear. That spell must have really made you dizzy."

It was the last thing I heard before I fell into the deepest sleep.

When I woke up, it wasn't in the tub. It wasn't even in a bed. The sensation of itchy leaves and pointy twigs were beneath my naked body. The stars were above me like the toys in a baby's cradle. If only this was anything of the same comfort. I soon came to the realization that I was in a forest, just outside of the palace. My body began to shiver like none other as I wrapped my arms around myself, making a sad attempt to get warm. Tears began to flow out of my eyes as I sat up and accidentally leaned on a thorny branch.

"That maid is fired, and so is her mother." I scowled, before I began to run through the forest, heading straight to the gates. I came to the depressing realization that I wouldn't be able to get inside. I stopped and pulled a couple of thorns out of my feet once I hit the gate.

"Guards! It's me! Mina!" I screamed.

Except there were no guards.

Two figures stood in the light of the moon, holding hands over the courtyard. I recognized the tall and pale figure as Erika, and immediately began plotting my revenge. I stopped once I realized the other figure as none other. Loki.

"Loki!" I screamed and cried. He really did it. He really left me for her.

I banged on the gate with my small fists, infuriated that he betrayed me and allowed her to leave me into the forest, stripped of not only my clothes, but my new life.

"Embrace the future, Mina." A familiar voice said in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You think of me as a silly maid, but I will show you I am much more." It continued with a voice full of malice.

"Oh god." I whispered.

An unknown force pulled me to the ground, causing me to hit my head. I was dizzy when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Mina! There she is!" Thor yelled in the distance.

Two men knelt next to me, breathing heavily. I lolled my head over to look when I saw Loki, confusion in his face.

"I've been searching for you, trying to make a connection. What happened?" He asked, lifting me up, carrying me back home.

"I saw you with her." I cried, feeling like everything was over.

"With who, dear? Loki and I have been searching for you for hours." Thor assured me with a soft voice.

"She's so cold, Thor." Loki said quietly, massive worry in his voice.

Once we got back to the palace, Loki wrapped me tightly in a blanket and kept me warm by the fire in the library. He sat in a large chair and held me in his arms. I just kept thinking about what I saw, and I couldn't help but cry, much to Loki's curiosity.

"Mina, tell me what happened." He asked.

"Erika poisoned my bath and left me in the woods to die." I whispered. "I saw you with her, and she told me to embrace the future."

He twisted his lips in obvious anger and then sighed. I felt bad because I felt like I made him angry, but then all I could do was cry.

"The only future you are going to embrace is that of ours, Mina. I don't know how she has been getting into your head, but I will see to it that it ends." He seethed. Then he looked at me with sudden worry.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I whispered before I fell asleep.


	23. Time Flies: Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry, it took a bit. If you guys are fans of the "Wallander" series, go check out my new fanfic! It's appreciated :) thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. :)

* * *

Waking up with a headache really pissed me off. I've woken up with headaches before, but this just really aggravated me. Loki wasn't beside me, so I figured he was dealing with our little maid situation. I was pretty over her, thankfully. I had better things to worry about, like the safety of my baby. It didn't take me anything to get dressed since I was still pretty fired up from what happened. So I just left my room and headed out into the courtyard for some much needed fresh air. I was greeted by Thor, who was reading a book by the fountain, much to my surprise.

"Hello, dear." He said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed, but fine." I assured him with a smile. "What are you reading?"

He seemed flustered, but told me anyways. "Oh, Loki has been having me read this book on spells and witches. He suspects our maid friend has some kind of power, so he wants us to brush up on our knowledge."

"What kind of power?" I asked with curiosity.

"If I knew, I would tell you, but I don't. Loki is going to take of this. Don't stress yourself, love."

I started to wonder if he knew I was pregnant. I shrugged that thought off and decided to ask him just a few more questions.

"Alright, well where is Erika?" I asked him.

"We searched, but she has gone missing. Her mother too." Thor said with disappointment.

"I'll stop bothering you if you tell me where Loki is." I said with a smile.

"You're never a bother, Mina. Last I saw, he was having some words with mother. I think you should check the library, though."

"Thanks, Thor!" I said, and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled wide and turned back to his book, the smile still hanging.

I immediately headed to the library, but was stopped in my tracks once I heard a voice.

_"Promise me the baby and you can keep your snake of a man."_

"No!" I screamed and covered my ears, falling to my knees.

Frigga came bursting through the doors and saw me on the floor. She held onto me, picking me up and holding me in her arms, assuring everything would be fine.

"We're going to take care of this, I swear." Frigga said, holding me tight.

"She wants to take my baby! She said if I promised her the baby, I can keep Loki!" I cried hysterically, not knowing what else to do.

"Baby?" Frigga asked with confusion. It was then I realized what I had done. "Oh, Mina. You're pregnant?" She asked, her faces brightening. This really wasn't how I wanted her to find out.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. " I apologized.

"This is wonderful news, Mina! Does Loki know?"

"He knew before me, actually." I said with a smile.

Frigga looked at me with a confident gaze, holding my face between her hands, as if trying to set me straight.

"I don't care who wants to take this child. They don't know who they are dealing with. Something you will learn about motherhood, Mina, is that no one can break the bond between you and your baby. Now you listen to me. You're going to set your eyes on him or her and nothing is going to stop you from protecting it. That is your duty and it's something you will fulfill, no matter how hard it is. "

I really needed that lecture from her, and I walked away from it with a new found strength in my heart. After thanking her , she kissed me on the forehead and sent me off in search of Loki. I found him sitting at one of the lavish tables in the library with books scattered all around.

"You're doing better?" He asked as he pulled out a chair.

"You're mother knows about you know what." I whispered to him. His eyes grew wide, but I cut him off before he could say anything.

"I heard Erika's voice." I told him. "She said if I give her you know what, I can keep you."

He slammed his fist on the table in frustration, making me jump in my chair. I hadn't really seen him this upset in awhile. His hair was somewhat more messy than normal, and his eyes carried heavy bags due to lack of sleep. I really wanted to hug him and make it all better, but I knew it was a dangerous territory.

"She's really putting a damper on all this, isn't she? I don't even know where the hell she is!" Loki said with frustration. "No one else has seen her or heard from her. But she keeps popping up everywhere and now she wants our…you know."

"We don't even know what she is." I said with a shrug.

"I can't have you stressed out like this, love. Go eat some watermelon or something." He said, waving me off and continuing with his books. Normally, I would argue with him, but I decided not to press the issues.

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky, Loki."

He looked up, with a sweet grin on his face. I launched my hand out, touching his cheek and letting my hand fall to his neck. It was like I was letting him know I was there, no matter what he was stressing through.

"I just want to keep you two safe. I don't mean to be an ass." He said tiredly.

"I know." I assured him with a smile.

"So give us a kiss."

We leaned into each other, allowing our lips to press and our tongues to dance. It was one of my favorite kisses, the one where you can feel the other persons smile on your lips.

"We're going to figure this out. But I think we should go eat. Maybe even announce the…you know." He said, getting up from his chair. I jumped up with a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mother already knows. It's about time everyone else does." We began to exit the library, until I thought of one critical detail.

"Wait." I said, stopping him in his tracks. He looked at me with curious green eyes.

"Just tell me what the sex is. I know you know." I asked, putting my hands on my hips. I stopped, realizing that wasn't working and started to pout.

"It's complicated." He said, scratching his head.

"Loki, it's either a boy or a girl. Just tell me which!"

"Who said it's one or the other?" He asked me with a sly grin. I was starting to get annoyed.

"So the baby has both parts?" I asked, distressed.

"No, both babies have different parts." He stated. I twisted my lips in confusion and mulled it over in my head. Then I realized what he was saying.

Twins.


	24. Time Flies: Chapter 9

Loki really played everything off well. Not once did he slip, keeping the fact that I was actually carrying twins a secret from me. Then again, Loki is the god of mischief and lies, so he really knows how to use his words. It was after he told me when he called for a late lunch, gathering everyone together to give them the news. I had put on one of my finest dresses to greet our warriors, my family, and Loki's family as well. It was a strange mixture of nervousness and happiness all shaken up in one bottle, but from Frigga's words, I knew I would fulfill all of my duties as a mother and wife.

Everyone was buzzing about the surprise lunch. It was pretty unusual for them to see Loki call for something like that. I knew well that sometimes he is a pain, and overshadowed by Thor, so they just weren't used to Loki being so "involved". Sif began to ask me questions, but I only responded like I knew nothing. She knew better, but I'm sure she just dropped it, knowing she wouldn't get much out of me. Even my mother started pressing me for information. However, I just sat there and smiled sweetly, playing dumb while we waited for Loki to arrive. Once walked in, he flashed a pretty smile and gave me a quick wink from across the table. He really enjoyed being late. What a diva.

"As you all know, I don't normally gather anyone here for anything. However, Mina and I have some special news. Mina, would you please?" Loki began, waving me over. I smiled nervously and headed to his side at the head of the table.

"I don't know how to tell you this." I started to say, with an uncontrollable smile. "Loki and I are going to postpone the wedding until the Fall."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Thor said with great concern, almost standing up. Sif put a hand on his shoulder, gesturing for him to sit back down. He did, but a look of worry remained on his face.

"Well if you listened, brother, you would know that nothing is wrong." Loki said, getting a little rude. I elbowed him in the arm, keeping a smile on my face.

"Come September, Loki and I will be welcoming twins into the world." I said, the words tasting like sugar. All I had to do was wait to see if everyone else thought so.

Gasps, smiles, and a little bit of cheers erupted. I saw Frigga take my mother's hand and squeeze, overjoyed at the fact that they were both going to be first time grandmothers. I looked over and saw Odin with a grin, holding Loki's gaze. It was like he was saying he was proud of his son, without saying anything at all.

"Twins? Loki how do you even know?" Thor said with a smile.

"I'm a master of magic, brother. Not only that, but I do hold a connection with Mina. It's no secret to me that she will be having a boy and a girl in early September." Loki explained.

"This is wonderful! We must have a party. What do they call it on Midgard? Baby shower?" Sif said, standing up with joy.

"Why would they want to be showered in babies?" Fandral asked with curiousity.

"Nevermind, Fandral." Sif said, annoyed.

After everyone settled down, we continued to eat and discussed any and everything that had to do with newborns. There were name suggestions, advice on how to raise them, who they would look like, and even more. Lunch was really fun that day, but it ended on a lesser note as Loki stood back up and addressed everyone once again.

"I'm not going to hide it, but with great news, we also have some bad news."

I was pretty surprised that he stood up, but I still listened as I sat next to my mother.

"You've all heard of Erika, the maid who drugged Mina and dragged her to the forest." He began. I knew where this was going.

"I do not know what she is, but my best bet is that she is a witch who somehow infiltrated the palace to get to Mina and the children. She has threatened Mina, and I simply can't have this stress on her."

"We'll find her, and make her pay for this torment." Volstagg swore before taking a swig of his wine and slamming it down.

"Which is exactly what I'm saying. Mina and I will be in debt to whoever can help us find her, and punish her for her actions." Loki finished, sitting back down.

It was about one in the morning when I woke up to see Loki sitting on the ledge of the window, moonlight beaming on his chest. I gave a yawn and stretched as he looked over to see that I was awake. He came back over and sat next to me, kissing my cheek and smiling. He toyed with something in his hand, but I was too tired to really care.

"This gift has been a long time coming, dear." He said with a wide grin.

"What gift?" I asked with confusion. Then I paused and raised an eyebrow. "Loki, I'm too tired to give you a blow job."

"Mina!" He laughed and threw his head back. "No, I have something for you! I was supposed to give it to you when I proposed, but it's taken me months to make sure it's perfect."

It was all coming together as I gathered my thoughts. Then I remembered he was right. He never did give me an engagement ring. I was pretty tired when he told me about it, but I don't think I have ever woken up as fast as I did when he showed it to me. What I'm trying to say is, this rock was not small.

It had three bands; all were made of nothing but diamond. The stone in the middle was that of a circular pink and blue shimmering opal. The moonlight seeping from the window shone on it, making it look like it descended from the stars itself.

"This is a really special Opal. It took me awhile to get my hands on it, but it's yours." He said, sliding it on my finger.

"Special? How?" I asked with wonder.

"The elves of Alfheim gave my mother a large Opal stone as a gift a very long time ago. With her permission, I had them remove a piece of it and shape it out to create a stone of a formidable size for your hand." He explained.

"Loki, this is perfect." I said, wrapping my arms around him. I sluggishly kissed his cheek and fell over in his lap with a sigh.

"I'm happy as long as you are." He smiled.


	25. Time Flies: Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry guys, I just really need to vent right now. I just wanna say that I write these stories because I feel like when you all read them, you're escaping from whatever reality you're from and into a world I have created for you to live in. I know I'm not the best writer out there and I could really develop my skills. As of right now, I'm trying to decide what I'm going to do with my life. My dream is to become a screen writer and have my own original ideas on the big screen, where I can allow for people to escape from their reality, which is what I'm doing for you. Things have been crappy on my end, and I could use a friend. I guess I just don't know how to go about advertising my ideas and scripts to people who would be interested, and I'm scared that I'll have to settle for something different. But I'll stop and continue on with my creation and allow you all to escape for tonight. :)

* * *

It took a bit to get used to, wearing that huge rock on my hand. I felt sorry for anyone who would come to piss me off in the future, thinking about how painful it would be to give someone a backhand with that thing on my finger. I laughed, thinking about it as I walked through the halls. It had been a few weeks and we still had not heard from Erika. However, Loki was prepared and I would often find him practicing all different forms of sorcery in his spare time. I left him alone, allowing him to spend some time away from me to keep our relationship healthy.

People began to notice a growing bump in my belly and smiled at me, giving me compliments. The ones who told me I was "glowing' had obviously never been pregnant before. Swollen feet, back aches, and morning sickness had nothing to do with, "glowing." I seldom complained, but when I did it was to my mother, who liked to remind me that she went through more pregnancies than I. There really was no winning with that woman, not even when it came to discussing baby names with her and Frigga.

"I could name my little girl, Marla." I said one day to them, sitting in a field of flowers. I smiled, remembering my late little sister, wondering if my daughter would be anything like her.

"Marla would be so mad, Mina. She would say you stole her name!" My mother retorted, playfully throwing a flower at my nose. Frigga laughed.

"Well has Loki suggested anything?" Frigga asked me.

"Not really. He's been so busy. He's become paranoid. In fact, I know I don't need to be paranoid because I know he's paranoid enough for the both of us." I explained. Mother and Frigga laughed and agreed with me. I watched as the twisted their lips and thought, looking to the sky and the sides for inspiration.

"Iris." Frigga said, plainly. I thought about it and then gasped out loud.

"Frigga! When Loki and I met, he said I was his Iris!" I exclaimed, barely containing my excitement. "Mom, what do you think?"

I could see in her face that she wasn't really too fond of the name. But then I had to remember that she named four of us, including her own pair of twins.

"It's alright, I suppose." She said.

"Well what about for the boy?" Frigga went on. I thought about it for a few moments, but couldn't really think of anything.

"I like the name Viggo." Frigga said, breaking our silent thoughts. I wrinkled my nose, not caring for the name.

"Oh alright, dear. I don't see you coming up with anything!" She laughed with my mother. I laid down and stared into the sky, searching for inspiration.

"Thurston?" Mother said.

"Loki is not going to name his son, "Thor's stone", you crazy woman." I said. She threw another flower at me.

"We'll figure it all out. Sooner or later." Frigga assured me. I got a queasy feeling in my stomach and got up in time just to throw up.

"Maybe they heard the names we suggested. I don't think they like them." My mom told me as I wretched all over the flowers. I guess this was payback for all the times I made her throw up during her pregnancy!

I heard the sound of bath water running as I walked in our bedroom door. Loki must have been exhausted. Practicing all of that stuff takes energy out of him, and with all the new things he's been teaching himself, it takes more than usual. I walked in to see him in the tub, his head resting on one of those nifty bath pillows and his eyes shut. I could see his damp chest rise up and down slowly. I stared at him and smiled, reveling in the fact that this beautiful creature was mine.

I got on my knees and rested my arms on the edge of the bath, waiting for him to wake up. Once the water was about ready to over-fill the tub, I shut it off, causing him to stir only slightly. I got bored and lightly flicked him on the nose. He snorted, a little shocked and his eyes opened with annoyance.

"I love you." I said with a giggle.

"I love you too, Wilhelmina." He groaned and stretched slightly. He looked at me with tired eyes.

"You're showing." He said plainly.

"I'm going to be pretty big soon. Having two of these and all." I assured him, standing up and walking to the tall mirror, seeing how big I really was. In all actuality, I wasn't huge. There was just a noticeable curvature in my belly.

"I admire you." He told me.

"For what?" I asked with curiosity.

"You're carrying pieces of me inside you, allowing them to use you as a host so they can live. You provide warmth and shelter them with your body. You're nowhere near as powerful as I am, but you do all of this without complaint. I guess I have a new found respect for all women now." He said with a yawn and turned over in the water. It was pretty sweet of him to say, and all I could do was smile.

"But your mother carried you, Loki?" I said.

"It's different seeing it from this point of view, love."

I got back on my knees and looked at him straight in the eyes. He closed the space between us with a soft kiss that escalated once he put his hands in my hair. Our tongues began to dance against one another as he wrapped two strong arms around me, nearly pulling me in with him.

My eyes flew open wide, but not because I was about to fall into the water.

"Damn it!" I croaked, pulling away. I ran to the toilet and fell to the floor. It wasn't long before my body wretched remaining food from my stomach.

"Oh, Mina. I'm so sorry." He said, stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"You did this to me, you ass." I cried in between convulses, obviously over-reacting.

"I did do this to you. So I guess I should be the one holding your hair." He said, like he was talking to a child.

He held my hair and rubbed my back the entire time. Pregnancy sucked, but I guess it could have been worse.


	26. To Die For: Chapter 1

Sorry, guys. I feel like an ass for not updating. A lot has been going on and I will soon be relocating once again. The section for "Time Flies" has ended and now we will start a new section. Part three, if you will. We'll call it, "To Die For."

* * *

This was, undoubtedly the worst pain in my life.

However, I knew the end result would be worth it. Every single push, drop of sweat, and every time I threw up on an expensive dress. I knew that once I heard the sound of the newborn babies, everything would be okay. As long as I had all the people I loved by my side, encouraging and re-assuring me, I knew it would be just fine.

I was reading a book in the library when I heard a splash. I knew exactly what that meant, but I wasn't sure one of the guards did. He looked at me with confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"What, do you think I've gone and pissed myself? I'm having twins!" I snapped, before he ran to get help. I started breathing heavily. My emotions were a mixture of sheer terror and happiness.

With the help of a few servants, I made it up to the special delivery room. A midwife came in and told me to stay calm and take deep breaths. She told me this would last awhile. It wasn't long before Loki came in with a nervous grin on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, moving a strand of hair from my sweaty face.

"Stressed." I said.

"Don't be. It will be fine." He assured me with a kiss on the forehead. The midwife looked somewhat annoyed that Loki was here.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step out for a few moments. She needs all the concentration she can get."

"I understand, but shouldn't she have some encouragement?" He argued.

"It's going to be awhile before she has the twins. I'll call when you are needed." She snapped as she fetched me some water. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry; I'll be here even when I'm not." He whispered before he walked out.

The midwife and the servants just sat around, talking me through contraction after contraction. It was a few hours before I started to really feel it.

"I really think they're coming. I think it's time." I said breathlessly, throwing my head back. "Should we get Loki?"

"Not yet." The midwife said.

"I think we should." A voice said. I opened my eyes to see Loki right next to me, holding my hand.

"I really don't think.." The midwife began. I began to wonder what her problem was.

"I have authority over you, miss." He snapped at her as he stood up.

"As you say." She retorted. "The babies are coming. I need you to push."

With that, I did. I closed my eyes as I gave it my all.

"Again."

Once again, I pushed with all of my heart. That's when I was rewarded for my efforts with the beautiful sound of a crying baby boy. Once the midwife wrapped him in a golden blanket, she handed him to Loki.

"The girl is coming." She said.

I don't think the girl really wanted to come out. It required another push, but she finally did. She was wrapped in a gorgeous lavender blanket before the midwife handed her to me. They were so precious, with a head full of dark hair. It truly was a moment of pure perfection and innocence. Loki couldn't take his eyes off of the two, he was just so proud of everything we had accomplished.

Things started to get blurry. In fact, so blurry, I almost dropped my daughter. I watched the midwife across from the bed. Something wasn't right.

"Wilhelmina?" I heard a voice. It was my mother. Wait, when did my mother walk into the room?

"Something is wrong." Loki said. Two women came over to hold the twins. Was that Frigga too?

I looked down at the sheets to see them stained in blood. I kept staring as I noticed the stain only grew in size. I started to wonder if this was normal, since I didn't know much about pregnancy.

"She's dying. There is nothing I can do."


	27. To Die For: Chapter 2

This chapterPeople often say that death is only beginning.

However, I am not dead.

The sunlight that peered through the window and onto my eyes woke me from a deep sleep. Everything seemed angelic, almost like I had a softened point of view. After trying to sit up, I discovered a pain in my lower stomach that only increased by the second. I gave up and fell back with a groan, and then noticed a beautifully familiar person sitting next to me.

"Mina? Oh, Mina." Loki said breathlessly before he got up and covered me in soft kisses. "We must tell everyone you're awake."

"What happened?" I croaked. He sat back down and rubbed his forehead. I could see dark circles under his eyes and noticed his hair was a little more unkempt than usual.

"There were complications and you almost bled out." He managed to say after a few moments. Those words must have tasted like piss on his tongue.

"Where are they?" I asked, becoming eager as I once again tried to sit up. Loki smiled and quickly walked out of the room.

It was a few moments, but he returned with two very proud grandmothers and quiet babies.

"You two still haven't named them." Frigga said plainly as she handed me the baby girl.

It was so hard to believe that they actually came out of me. Tears began to flow out of my eyes once I began to really understand the fact that I was a mother and that these were my children. Her eyes slowly began to open, revealing curious bright eyes.

"Iris." I said with laughter as I touched her cheek. For a few moments, I forgot there were more people in the room. It was like there was only me and her.

"William for the boy." Loki smiled, interrupting my thoughts.

"It's perfect." I said with a smile as I traded babies with Loki. "Now when can I get out of this bed?"

Loki's smile turned into a frown as my mother and Frigga exchanged glances. Immediately I knew this wasn't good.

"Just one more day, dear." Frigga assured me. I twisted my lips in frustration, but understood that I needed to get better so I could take proper care of the twins. At that moment, another thought occurred to me.

"Can you two take the children for a few moments so I can speak with Loki?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. Just let us know if you need anything." My mom assured me before she kissed my cheek. We handed over the children and they closed the door behind them.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" Loki said.

"I want every one of your help questioned, investigated, whatever." I said coldly. Loki turned his head at me in surprise. I don't think I had ever been so demanding since we first met!

"Look at you, taking charge." He said with a smile before he sat down on my bed and placed a hand on my leg. The thing about Loki, is that he never ceased to send chills up my spine.

"That midwife wasn't strange to you?" I snapped at him in all seriousness.

"Of course she was and that's why she doesn't work here anymore, dear."

I wasn't buying it. That midwife had to have been related to Erika, the dreaded maid I had problems with before. Loki must have sensed what I was thinking. Sometimes his weird magic stuff really pissed me off.

"Do you really think that the midwife has something to do with Erika?" He asked.

"You heard the way she was talking, Loki. It's like she wanted this to happen." I retorted, folding my arms. He just sighed and shook his head.

"The midwife can't hurt you anymore. But I will question them all and relieve anyone who fails to cooperate. Do you feel better now?" He asked me. Truth be told, I felt a little better. However, I knew I would feel much better on my feet!

"Yes I do. Thank you." I said with a sigh. "We have children now, Loki. We just have to be extra careful. It's not just you and I anymore."

"I know that." He told me as he moved closer to my side. He sweetly kissed my forehead and tangled his long fingers in my messy hair. "I can't have you worrying at the moment. Leave everything to me."

"Wait, wait but do you remember what Erika said?"

"What?" He asked, seemingly annoyed.

"She said she was going to take them, she said she was going to take the children."

"Witch, woman, whatever she is. She's not taking them. " Loki assured me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I had a hard time trying to decide if this was a new motherly paranoia, or that I had real reason to be afraid. We hadn't heard from Erika in awhile and the only reason I had to believe she was back, was that new maid.

"I love you, Mina. Do I tell you enough?" He asked with concern in his large green eyes.

"Of course."

_I hope this chapter came as a relief to you!_


	28. To Die For: Chapter 3

I was allowed to leave and walk on my own free will after a few more days. After that was when I really started to get the hang of motherhood. It wasn't really that much different from helping raise my own siblings. However, I had my mother and Frigga's advice to use, which was pretty helpful. Sif was also excited at the new arrivals, but was very nervous upon her first time holding them. I had to remember that Sif was used to swinging around dangerous weapons, not carrying newborn children.

As I did have a lot of assistance with William and Iris, I had wished Loki had spent a little more time with them. I think this was becoming somewhat of a strain on the relationship, but I knew I had to figure it out. I often found myself rocking one of them in a chair, attempting to put them down for a nap, only to realize that Loki was doing "Asgardian business" and couldn't be there. William and Iris were about 4 weeks old when I knew I had to talk about it.

After spending a lot of time with the children and by children I mean all of them, my mother advised me to take the following day to myself. She assured me that I had nothing to worry about, but I worried anyway. I slept pretty badly that night, but didn't hesitate to continue to lay there once I woke up.

I did my daily routine except minus the babies. After getting dressed, I was free to roam to wherever I pleased.

"I heard you were taking a day off." I heard a smooth voice as I walked down the hall.

"I suppose I deserve one." I said without turning around, knowing fully aware who I was talking to.

"I should apologize. I sense something is wrong."

I turned around, ready to take him down with my words and scold him for hardly being there. I hated those nights and going to bed all alone, only to wake up still by myself. I hated that I couldn't hold one of my kids and not look over to see him holding the other.

Except I couldn't.

Loki, tall like the god he is with an emerald dagger-like gaze and cheek bones that could cut through ice. He stood there, hands behind his back with watery eyes that pleaded for forgiveness. Was this one of his tricks?

"I need you here." I said, wishing my words would have come out a little stronger, but they were weak.

"It's not easy you know." He said taking a few steps forward.

"We have to try." I said, closing the distance. I brought my hand to his face and touched his cheek with sadness. He grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"We need a day to recover." He whispered before he pressed his lips onto mine. I deepened the kiss before he pushed me up against the wall, running his fingers through my hair.

"Loki.." I whispered between kisses.

"I've missed you."

He picked me up with ease, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He groaned a little as I gripped his hair, maybe a little too tightly.

"Someone will see." I laughed.

I crawled out of his grasp and stood back on the ground, looking up with a smile. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into a close hug.

"You had the kids, Mina. We'll be married soon, you know."

I looked down at my hand to see the beautiful opal he had given to me. He was right. Once things continued to settle down, we could start finalizing the rest of the plans for the wedding.

"It's going to be amazing." I said, hugging him like a schoolgirl. I buried my face in his clothes, taking in his marvelous scent. I felt his hand creep down to my backside and yelped as he grabbed me.

"Loki, you creep!" I said.

"You liked it." He said with a wink. I opened my mouth to speak before he shut me up with yet another kiss. I struggled to get out of his arms.

"Are we really going to do this in plain sight?" I asked.

"Oh, but that's the fun of it love. The fear of getting caught."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk away from him. I think I got a few good feet ahead before he started to follow me.

"Where are you heading, sweetheart?"

"Well I am taking a day to myself."

"Which means what?" He laughed. I started to run up the spiral staircase with giggles as he chased me. The run was somewhat tiring, but I managed to sneak into the large bathroom before he noticed. Or so I thought.

I walked toward the large shower and began to run some warm water. After finding the right temperature, I stripped off my clothes and let down my hair. I stepped in and closed the sliding door behind me.

"You kill me, Mina." I heard a lustful voice. "You really do."

I couldn't help but bite my lip as I felt long fingers tracing my bare back. I turned around to see him, much closer to me than I thought. The warm water ran over my body as he stepped closer and pulled me into him, covering me with kisses.

"Is today going to be that kind of day?" I whispered into his ear.

He gently pushed me into the shower wall, grabbing the backs of my legs and prying them open.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He breathed into my ear, slightly lifting me up. He kissed me once more before he entered me, going at a nice and slow pace. I groaned as I reached out, trying to find something to hold onto. Once I realized there was nothing, I only grabbed onto him and held tightly.

Listening to the sound of his moans was incredible, but not nearly as much as hearing him say my name. I yelped as he began to move faster, gripping me tighter with strong arms as I scratched his chest.

"Mina…" He seethed between his teeth before he gave one final thrust, digging his nails into my back. I screamed into his shoulder before he gently let me go. I could hardly stand.

"Loki?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we do something new together?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Oh dear." He laughed, rubbing his temple. "What's that?"

"Be a mom and dad. Together." I smiled as I shut the water off.

He kissed my forehead. "Of course."


End file.
